Get Rogue
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: An insane mercenary, a revenge seeking assassin, a shape shifting mutant terrorist and a Cajun thief. What could those four possibly want with Mutant Manor's resident Rogue? Find out as the X-Men scramble for answers. Romy
1. To Be Insane, or Not Insane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

_Gun fire was blazing on around the two as they dashed under the table, hoping to avoid the shots aimed at them. Swearing under his breath in his mixed Cajun French and English, Gambit reached into his coat which was still being worn by Rogue and threw a few smoke bombs randomly into the air._

_Sputtering a few coughs as the smoke filled her own lungs, Rogue felt herself being dragged out of the diner where they were having breakfast only minutes before. The people who had been shooting at them momentarily distracted, for how long she didn't know but hopefully long enough for them to escape._

"_C'mon Cherie," Gambit yelled over the chaos as he continued to drag her down a few alleyways of the French Quarter in New Orleans, Louisiana. _

"_What'd ah tell yah about callin meh that Cajun?" Rogue glowered darkly as she grudgingly let herself be dragged. It wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter if the pair of handcuffs around not only her right hand but Gambit's left wrist was any indication._

"_Sorry mon river rat, forgot for a second that you were special," He smoothly replied, sending her a wink without missing a beat._

"_Uhh." Rogue let out a disgusted grunt as she rolled her eyes. "Who were those people anyway? They weren't after me for once."_

"_I know." came Gambit's only reply._

_Sighing dejectedly Rogue, not for the first time that day let alone that hour, cursed her life and the person she blamed for all this, Kitty Pyrde. If only she hadn't listened to the brunette and told Logan sooner. Maybe things would've turned out different for her._

_

* * *

_

Rogue was glad she had made up with Logan and the rest of the X-Men. Even though she had been at odds with him during her time with the Brotherhood, it had hurt the way he looked at her. Speaking or rather thinking of the Brotherhood, truth be told, she did kind of miss Domino. Unlike the others here at the mansion excluding Logan, she had never been afraid of what she could do with a mere touch. She was also one of the only ones she could actually talk to. It sucked that the only other person who hadn't feared her now hated her guts.

Even life before the mansion had exploded, she had was always been a loner. Always going from home to home when she was younger, never having anybody she could really connect with. Nothing had really changed since then. Kitty and Bobby always hung out together and Kurt constantly divided his time with the X-Men and on Genosha with the Scarlet Witch. And who knows what happened to the others.

There was really no one her age that she could hang out with.

Rogue let out a low sigh as she reluctantly continued to follow Kitty through the mall. Logan had ordered that no one was to leave the mansion on their own and since she had been the only one there at the time, Kitty had somehow managed to convince her to tag along. It was more awkward than anything really.

"C'mon on Rogue, there's a sale going on and I still need to find something to wear tonight," Kitty stressed, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Kitty do you really think Piotr will care if you're wearing something new let alone know. He hasn't seen you in over a year." Rogue rolled her eyes in turn.

"You're such a kill joy," Kitty retorted as she stuck her tongue out at the southern born mutant.

"Real mature Kit-Kat." Rogue responded, before adding in a less confident tone,

"Hey Kitty."

"Yeah, what is it Rogue," She replied sounding offhandedly, hiding the anxiousness she felt at the sudden change of tone.

"Do you have the feeling that someone may be watchin us?"

"No why?" Rogue shrugged in response.

"Ah just got this feeling is all."

"You're just being paranoid Rogue. It's probably all in your head anyways. Now come on already. I'm missing the sale," Kitty complained, waving off her companion's concerns.

"Hey, how about we just split up? Ah'll meet you in the food court in an hour before Bobby comes and picks us up," Rogue suggested, not sure how much longer she could stand in the younger girl's company.

"But Logan said we gotta stick together."

"It's just for an hour. 'Sides, we both have our cell phones not to mention our communicators and ah'm only gonna be at Borders," Rogue pointed out.

"I still…" She managed to get out before Rogue abruptly interrupted, "Do you really want me to tag along, complaining the whole time?"

"You'll be at Borders, right?" Kitty checked with Rogue, her attitude doing a quick one-eighty.

Smiling faintly at her small victory, Rogue made her way to the book store only a few shops down from the one she had just been at with Kitty. Half-way there, she came to a sudden stop. Someone was following her again.

She was sure of it.

Picking up her pace, she hastily ducked into the nearest clothing store. Grabbing a random piece of clothing so as to not look suspicious, she headed into one of the changing rooms with a good view of the whole store. Peeking over the top of the door, Rogue only saw a few shoppers and employees; nothing out of the ordinary.

Dejected, she wondered if Kitty had been right. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Exiting the small changing room she caught sight of Toad from the corner of her eye near the last changing room, the one kept mainly out of sight.

Maybe she wasn't as paranoid as she thought.

Wary of him, she slowly began to sneak up on him. Before he even knew she was there, Rogue had an uncovered hand on his forehead. He was down in seconds.

Flashes of images began to appear before her eyes as Toad's psyche made himself known to the others still within her head. Disoriented, she slumped against the wall, attempting to organize her thoughts. Absorbing others had never gotten any easier to handle. Some days she managed, others were just stressful. Surprisingly though, it was easier in battle to handle the psyches. It probably had to do with the adrenaline rush or the fact that fighting came as an instinct and was not something she needed to stop and think about.

Shaking her head, Rogue mulled over the information she had just absorbed from Toad. Turned out Toad hadn't been following her, he hadn't even known she was there. He was just keeping a look out as he had been ordered by Pietro, who was after a few unwilling new recruits. Paging Kitty, Rogue immediately began to take off to the parking lot where they had cornered the mutants.

"What is it Rogue? We just split up."

"Trouble. The Brotherhood's here and they're in the east parking lot after a few other mutants. Call Logan and meet me there," Rogue responded before cutting the link.

Avalanche and Domino was nowhere to be seen of the original Brotherhood members. That would've been comforting news seeing as how they were two of the more competent members, if it hadn't been for Senyaka and Mellencamp. Mellencamp she could handle easily. Senyaka on the other hand was a completely different story. She'd never gone up him personally but Logan had warned her of how sadistic he could be. He was definitely no pushover like Toad.

The four of them were surrounding three others. A tall blond about her age was standing protectively in front of two girls about Tildie's age. One had blond hair like the boy standing in front of them and the other girl had butterfly wings with bright pink hair.

"Rogue," Kitty's voice could be heard from the small speaker of her communicator.

Hastily Rogue answered in a hushed voice, hoping that they hadn't heard. Kitty's voice had an annoying knack of carrying. "What?"

Kitty replied back in a tone similar to Rogue's. She wasn't as airheaded as she appeared sometimes, "Good news, Logan's on his way. Bad news is Pyro and Avalanche are in the mall causing havoc."

"Can you handle it Kitty?"

"Yeah, luckily Bobby got here early for once. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Rogue answered before shutting off her communicator. Focusing her attention back to the scene before her, she contemplated her decisions. Her best bet would to take Pietro out first. With his speed she could easily overcome Senyaka, and then the Blob and Mellencamp would be even easy pickings like Toad had.

Rogue started to take her gloves off as Pietro approached the blond boy.

"Join us," He spoke, "It's a tough world out there. There's only one way if our race is going to survive. Join us or be destroyed."

"By who, them or you," The blond bit back. There was an accent to his voice, one that reminded her of her old home.

Rogue snorted. They should definitely let Domino stick with the recruiting.

Realizing that they were distracted Rogue decided to act. Only to be cut short by one of Senyaka's whips wrapping itself on her outstretched arm. She let out a surprised yelp in pain.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little traitorous X-Man," Pietro snidely taunted, now directly in front of Rogue.

She responded by spitting in his face. Outraged, Pietro made to backhand her but stopped himself at the last moment. He wasn't wearing his gloves and he wasn't going to risk her getting the chance to absorb him. Magneto would kill him is she interfered in anymore plans.

"Still the little spitfire, eh Rogue," Pietro continued to mock as he leered down at her, his eyes raking her down her body. "Too bad you're untouchable."

"Get away from her," The blond shouted, preparing to attack.

Though her arm was in agonizing pain, Rogue managed to grunt out, "Don't worry about me. Daddy's lil' disappointment here ain't got the balls to do anything. If it were his sisters, then ah'd be worried."

That struck a nerve. Rogue had known before she even said it how he'd take it. Pietro slapped her and as his ungloved hand made contact with her face, Pietro's energy was instantly drained. Smirking she turned the tide on Senyaka as she bore the brunt of the pain pulling on his whip before running circles around him entangling him with his own weapon. Pietro's powers were already starting to fade by the time she finished with him. Hastily she touched his bare arm and knocked him out.

Rogue was still a bit disoriented from the draining, so when she turned around and saw Mellencamp and Blob lunging at her she braced herself and closed her eyes. She missed how the girl with pink hair suddenly transported her out of the way. Moments later the two Brotherhood mutants crashed and knocked each other out.

"Wow, ah guess y'all didn't need my help after all," Rogue remarked as she looked to each of their faces.

"Did you see that, I actually got it right," The pink hair girl gloated happily. At her words, Rogue raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Who are you," the blond girl asked with a bit of wonderment in her voice though she still kept her guard up unlike her friend.

"Ah'm an X-Man," Rogue casually answered, weary about telling them anymore. Sure she had come to their defense against the Brotherhood, but there had to be a reason why Pietro wanted them in the first place. Though she deemed it safe enough for her to slip her black, biker gloves back on.

Instantly the girl with wings let out a shriek as she fluttered closer to Rogue. "You're an X-Man. Then you must know Kurt. I haven't seen him in a while. How is he? Is he doing alright? Is he here?"

Put off by her bubbly behavior, Rogue was saved from answering by the other girl. "Down Pixie, she doesn't even know who we are."

"Oops, sorry. My name's Megan though you can call me Pixie, for obvious reason." She indicated to her brightly multi colored wings.

"I'm Paige Guthrie and this is my older brother Sam," Paige then introduced, pushing her brother forward who shyly, offered his hand in greeting.

Rogue hesitantly shook it. "Ah'm Rogue and lahke ah said earlier ah'm with the X-Men. Thanks for savin me back there. Ah shoulda kept a closer eye on them there. Ah forgot Blob can jump pretty high, even with his weight."

Blushing, Sam sheepishly replied, "Ah'm the one who should be thanking you. Ah don't wanna know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up."

"Why were they after y'all anyways?"

"It was me they were mainly after," Pixie guiltily stated, suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

"Aww, it wasn't you fault Pix." Paige wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Not your fault they wanted a teleporter."

At those words, Rogue's head began to spin. Earlier she had managed to successfully block Pietro's psyche. Now that she had relaxed, he had made his presence known, rather painfully. It was almost as if he was attempting to take control which she wouldn't doubt he was trying to do. It had been a while since that had happened and she wasn't going to let it happen now.

Ignoring the worried words and looks from the others, Rogue mentally struggled with Pietro, then Senyaka. There was something they were trying to hide and she needed to find out. She faintly remembered hearing Logan's voice before passing out.

* * *

Rogue hated the medical bay. It always brought bad memories just being around the room. She had managed to avoid going near it whenever she could and Hank was always understanding about her fear. He would always clean up any injuries she had in her room along with having her checkups there.

So when she woke up there she was far from happy. She was no longer in the clothes she had been wearing when she fought against Pietro but the clothes Hank kept around for those who were in the medical bay for longer than a day. Her right forearm was wrapped heavily in bandages from her wrist to her elbow.

No one was around and the lights were off, so it was probably nighttime she assumed. Hopping out of bed, Rogue made a break for it. Logan could always yell at her later, preferably in her own room. Barely inches from the bed, Logan's voice bellowed from behind her.

"Not another step kid."

Damn.

"Get back in that bed and wait until Hank officially releases you," He ordered, flipping on the lights.

"C'mon Logan, you know better than anybody how much ah hate it down here," She pleaded, turning to face the older mutant.

"Time to get over your fear Stripes," Logan grunted, before adding in a softer tone, "Remember, you're safe in the mansion. I'm not going to let anything happen to you kid."

Grumbling, Rogue did as she was told. She was still too tired to argue with him. And now that she was awake, she could feel her arm beginning to throb.

"Now tell me why you haven't told anybody about the trouble with your powers," Logan demanded, folding his arms across his chest, the universal sign that he was not about to back down.

Rogue was anything if not stubborn though.

"What trouble?"

"Cut the crap kid. You've been out for days. Luckily Jean was able to sort through your psyches and learn the Brotherhood's latest scheme not to mention strengthen your mental shields," Logan shot back, now glaring at the bed ridden mutant.

"She was in my head," Rogue screeched, outraged. She hated it whenever telepaths entered her mind. She had enough voices already.

"Only to strengthen your shields, she didn't look at any of your personal thoughts," Logan guaranteed in an attempt to soothe the younger mutant, "Now don't change the subject. What's the deal with you powers?"

Sighing, Rogue slumped against the pillow as she caved, again. Logan meant well in spite of everything and his gruff and demanding attitude was just his way of showing he cared. "Ah don't really know what's going on. Some days it feels as if my head is just getting too full and ah find it hard to think straight. And ah know how this sounds, but it feels as if there's something missing."

"Missing," Logan repeated in a whisper, knowing all too well how that felt, "Anything else Stripes?"

Rogue was tempted in telling him about her suspicions of someone stalking her but decided against it. Maybe Kitty was right after all she had no proof. And it could just be her mind playing tricks on her.

"Naw, that's it Logan. But what about the others Sam, Paige and Megan, how are they doing?"

"Oh yeah, they've been asking about you. They're all staying here now. Tildie's been real excited about that."

"This place is starting to be like it used to be." Rogue wistfully commented.

"Yeah well, I'll go tell Hank you're up. That burn you got from Senyaka wasn't as bad as it looked but it's gonna be a while 'til it heals," Logan stated, already heading out of the room.

"Oh come on Logan, just one little touch. You've let me do it before."

"Sorry kid but Jean and Hank both agree that it'd be best if you let it heal naturally and not absorb anyone for a while," Logan replied. About to leave, he suddenly remembered something Bobby wanted him to ask, "Hey Rogue, some of Ice-cube's things have been disappearing, know anything about it?"

"Naw, but it's probably just Kurt playin a trick on him."

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Pietro angrily cursed, banging his fists down on the table before him. They had just gotten back from their latest defeat at the hands of the X-Men.

"First the recruits now this, Magneto sure ain't gonna be too happy about this eh mate," Pyro offhandedly commented as he idly played with his lighter.

"Don't you think I know that," Pietro heatedly retorted. "If it weren't for that bitch of a mutant vampire this would've worked."

"She sure showed you guys again. Magento's still pissed about the first time she got in the way of you guys," Pyro mockingly laughed, adding to Pietro's anger.

"Man you shoulda heard him go off when he found out she botched things up for ya."

"Senyaka," Pietro spoke, his tone indicating to the silent order hidden in that one word.

Smirking, Senyaka wrapped a whip around Pyro's neck.

"Rogue needs to be taken care of once and for all. But with her and Logan's relationship, it's not going to be easy getting to her," Pietro declared, completely ignoring the choking pyromaniac.

"Any ideas?"

"I think I know someone who can help you out." Domino smirked, brandishing her gun threateningly.

**TBC**


	2. That's A Mutant's Life For Me

Caellach Tiger Eye – Thanks for the review. I'll so do my best in keeping the characters true to their personalities. And you're right, I probably should have mentioned when this is taking place which is right after season one. Also about the whole Magneto thing, I figure if he's not in charge of Genosha he's running the Brotherhood.

allyg1990 – Pixie is an actual character. If you pick up any of the latest comics, you'd probably see her though her wings are more pixie like.

gambitfan85, laceylou76, rmm8127, ChamberlinofMusic, Temari's Angle, X-Men-X, and leerun, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Rogue had been officially released from the medical bay about an hour ago. Beast had said her arm would take about a few weeks to fully heal so she was now officially off active duty for the rest of the month. Logan, Jean, and Beast had all agreed that some time off would do her some good, though she doubted she'd last the whole month without going stir crazy. The other day the team had gone off on a mission, leaving her with the new mutants. They were alright but she already missed the action.

It was a Saturday and Kitty, Paige, Tildie, and Megan had dragged Piotr and Bobby with them to the mall. Scott and Jean were out on a date, Hank was confined in his lab like always, Logan was tending to his bike, Kurt was in Genosha, Forge working on updates to the Blackbird and Ororo was tending to her garden. Unsurprisingly the mansion was quiet.

After changing into her regular clothes, she had opted to go outside. She hated being cooped up in the mansion and today was a pretty day. It wasn't too hot nor too cold, just right for her. Taking a deep breath, she relished in the cool breeze blowing across her face.

The sound of footsteps broke her peaceful mood. Still paranoid, Rogue tensed up as she waited for her stalker to get closer. Right as she felt a hand land on her shoulder, Rogue flipped him forward.

"Who do you…," She suddenly stopped mid-sentence, noticing who exactly she flipped.

"Sam?" She said questioningly before letting him go. "What're you doin sneakin up on me like that?"

"Sorry," He grunted, rubbing his shoulder.

"Remind me to never do that again."

Helping him up, Rogue immediately felt guilty. It wasn't his fault after all. "Sorry about that ah've been a lil' edgy is all."

"It's alright." Sam waved off her apology.

"So will ah be learning moves and stuff like that in the Danger Room? Ah have my first one tomorrow with Logan."

"Naw, Logan teaches defense moves in the regular gym," Rogue answered.

"The Danger Room is all about using your powers and tactical sessions."

"Oh, so anything in particular ah should know about the Danger Room? Ah asked Bobby earlier but all he did was laugh at me."

"Logan can be pretty tough, especially when it comes to newbies. But whatever you do, don't complain. He hates whiners more than anything. That's why Bobby laughed at you. The idiot's the only one Logan actually picks on, well besides Forge. Just don't complain or do anything Bobby does and you'll be fine." Rogue lied through her teeth. True Logan hated complainers and did pick on Bobby and Forge, but he liked intimidating new people in the Danger Room even more but if he didn't complain he'd probably have a better chance at surviving the experience.

"Oh and ah uh, still wanted to thank you."

Seeing her questioning glance, he continued, "For saving us from the Brotherhood. Ah never did properly thank you."

She shrugged, "There's no reason for you to thank me. Ah hardly did anything. You probably would've done just fine if not better without me, especially since ah fainted on you guys."

"You only fainted for helping us. And like ah said before, ah don't know what would've happened to us if you hadn't showed." Sam replied his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets as he joined Rogue's gaze out onto the calm waters.

"Man, this view sure ain't like the one we got back home."

"It is beautiful but nothing beats home," Rogue agreed giving him a small smile.

Blushing, Sam nodded his head.

"So," he slowly drawled out, before nervously asking, "where exactly is a good ole southern gal like yourself from?"

"Could ask you the same thing," Rogue snorted.

"Dang it. And here ah've always prided myself in being a proper southern gentleman. Guess ah need to work on that," Sam joked earning a chuckle from Rogue.

"Ah'm from Kentucky."

"Mississippi.".

Smiling himself, Sam slowly stuttered, "He-hey ah still have no idea where's what around this palce. D-do you mind showing me around? If you want that is of course."

"Sure." Rogue agreed, and for the first time in a while, she felt herself loosening up with someone. Sam reminded her of home, the good parts at least and she liked that.

* * *

Rogue was annoyed. The whole time she had been showing Sam around the mansion, she could've sworn that somebody was following them. She tried pinpointing them, shaking them, even cornering whoever it was but to no avail. She was sorely tempted to tell Logan but decided against it every time that thought entered her mind. If somebody had been following her in the mansion, wouldn't Logan have been able to detect them then?"

Sighing, Rogue gave a small wince when she heard a crash coming from the mansion. The others had gotten home an hour ago and Rogue had returned outside alone. Sam and Bobby were more than likely the two making all the ruckus; the two had become fast friends. Hearing the sound of thunder and seeing the dark clouds forming, Rogue decided to call it a night. It seemed they had gotten a bit out of control. She could already feel the raindrops, and no doubt soon she'd be drenched.

Dragging her feet dejectedly across the back yard of the mansion, Rogue couldn't help but to question herself. She had thought that by being outside alone her stalker may show up again, but no such luck. She didn't even know why she continued to torture herself like this. There probably was no stalker.

Rogue let out a yawn. She hadn't realized she was tired; probably the pain pills Beast had given her earlier. Half-way there she suddenly heard heavy footsteps right behind her. Stopping, the footsteps stopped too. Faintly she could detect the smell of tobacco, bourbon, and spices. Together they made her head spin.

Hitching back a breath, Rogue was about to turn around and face her stalker who had been tormenting her for the last few weeks, only for Sam to suddenly come flying out the double doors. Bobby was right behind him.

Ducking out of the way before she was hit (Sam had trouble stopping and steering) she was unexpectedly pelted in the head with a snow ball. Looking around, Rogue saw that her stalker was gone but a cigarette bud sat where she was sure he had been standing not seconds before.

Fuming, Rogue took her anger out on the two blonds. "Yah idiots, watch where yah acting like asses. Oh and ice cube, if ah ever get hit with one more snowball, ah guarantee it'll be the last one yah ever make."

And with that she stormed off before Sam or Bobby could recover from her outburst.

Her suspicions now confirmed, Rogue decided to finally tell Logan.

* * *

"Three weeks. Three whole weeks somebody has been following you kid and you're barely telling me now," Logan roared, looking as mad as he sounded.

Grimacing, Rogue sheepishly let out a hollow laugh as she said, "Kinda, but ah wasn't sure until today. Kitty got me thinking ah was just bein paranoid."

"Kitty! You told Sprite but not me!"

"Yeah, but anyway you were really busy and ah wasn't sure." She hated how he could make her feel like an eight year old who had just been caught by her father doing something he had just told her not to.

"Okay but," Logan started to say before freezing mid-sentence. In a frigid tone, he continued, "What makes you so sure now? Rogue?"

"It's actually a funny story." Rogue attempted giving him a smile in hopes of soothing his anger. When it didn't work she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ah sorta, was outside right, on my own and when ah'm about to go inside, ah heard these footsteps. And if it weren't for Bobby and Sam, ah probably would have seen him." Logan unhappily shook his head. His healing factor be damned, the kid was going to be the death of him.

"Please don't tell me you were trying to draw him out by yourself?"

"No, well yes. But ah was still on the mansion's grounds." Rogue tried to defend herself and pacify the older mutant.

"Anna Marie."

Shit. Logan only used real name when he was really pissed or really disappointed. Right now it was more than likely both. "Ah know, ah know. It was real stupid of me."

"You got that right kid. From now on you are not to leave the mansion without one of the others let alone be alone at any time within the mansion," He ordered.

"What?"

"You heard me Stripes. Now I'm gonna go check out the grounds. You are to go to Hank's lab and stay there with him. And if I so much as find one thing out of the ordinary, you're bunking with Kitty."

"Oh come on Logan, you know we're like night and day. Ah'd be better off if you locked me in the holding cell," Rogue sarcastically muttered.

Grumbling to herself, Rogue glared darkly at Logan from her spot on the couch within the cell. The whole team was gathered there and all but she looked confused.

"Ah was just joking Logan." She scowled.

Rolling his eyes, Logan went on to explain why they were all down there. "Alright here's the deal. Rogue has recently informed me of her suspicions of someone following her. I've just done a thorough search of the mansion and found these," he held up a soggy carton of cigarettes, "right outside her window. Nobody in this mansion smokes these and the recent rain has gotten rid of any scent. I've also…"

"What are you plannin on doin?" Sam interrupted.

Giving the blond a glare, Logan tried not to smirk as Sam withered under his intense look. "As I was saying, I also caught the scent of three people I happen to know personally, one you've heard of, Mystique."

"What," Kitty exclaimed; remembering all too well the thrashing the blue mutant had given them.

"Now I don't know how they got in here without me knowing but it ain't gonna happen again. Nightcrawler," Logan barked, turning his gaze to the fuzzy mutant, "you're about Rogue's height. You're gonna sleep in her bed tonight. Jean you got recon within the mansion along with Beast and Colossus. Cyclops you and I got recon outside."

"What about the rest of us?" Logan was interrupted again, this time by Kitty.

"I'm getting to that." He growled before continuing "Kitty, you and Sam are to watch over Paige, Megan and Tildie. Rogue, you're staying here with Bobby, Forge, and Storm"

"Hey, ah don't need a babysitter Logan," Rogue yelled.

"And for the last time I am not a babysitter," Kitty added tired of being treated as such.

"Man why do I gotta stay here," Bobby whined.

"Quit yer yapping and get ready runts," Logan bellowed. Reluctantly the younger mutants left the room to change into their uniforms, leaving the older ones behind.

"What is it Logan," Jean inquired, sensing that there was more to what was going on.

"Yea, those two other scents inside Rogue's room, I know who they are. They were in the Weapon X program with me, a dangerous assassin known as Lady Deathstrike and an insance mercenary known as Deadpool."

"A mercenary, and an assassin, what could they possibly want with Rogue," Storm questioned, concern for the younger mutant etched clearly on her face.

Shaking his head, Logan said, "I don't know. It may not even be her they're after but for whatever reason they're here, it isn't good."

* * *

"Man this bites," Bobby complained, slumped against the glass wall of the cell they had been locked in.

"Get over it." Rogue rolled her eyes.

Forge added, "Yea, you get used to staying behind."

"But I'm actually useful." Bobby continued to sulk much to the annoyance of his teammates.

"Hey I'm ten times as more useful," Forge argued tired of being looked down upon. It was only around Logan that he was so scatterbrained. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by the scary Canadian.

"Oh yeah real useful," Bobby sarcastically said.

"All you do is sit around the mansion occasionally making any repairs to the equipment _we _use in _battle_."

"Like you could even get anywhere without me," Forge argued as both boys starting to get in each other's faces.

"Knock it off the both of y'all," Rogue snarled.

"Bobby yah as much a pain as Forge."

"Says the soul sucking mutant." Bobby snidely commented, earning a icy glare from Rogue. That was a low blow and Bobby immediately regretted saying it. Even Forge wasn't dumb enough to say something like that to the ill tempered southern mutant.

"Yah want to repeat that ice prick?" Rogue coolly responded her hands clenched tightly at her sides. Anger flooded her senses, but it only masked another feeling that was overwhelming her, hurt.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Storm intervened, "Enough, all of you. You each bring different and valuable skills to the team so drop it."

Grudgingly they did so.

"Good. Now act your ages and make sure you got the password Logan gave us memorized."

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby waved his hand dismissively.

"Why do we need to know a password anyway?" Rogue asked.

"Ah feel like ah'm ten again."

"I forgot you weren't here when Mystique infiltrated the mansion,." Forge spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Mystique is a very dangerous mutant Rogue. She has managed to trick us before and without Logan's enhanced senses, we won't be able to tell if she has taken one of us out already and replaced them," Ororo answered.

Wrapping her arms tightly against her body, Rogue vented, "Uhhh. Ah don't even know them and ah've never even gone against Mystqiue before, let alone seen her in person. Why are they after me?"

Storm placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Relax child. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Logan suspects that it may not even be you who they are after but him. Like you said, you don't even know them."

It felt weird having someone so close to her. Normally she would've shied away from the touch both out of fear and the tough girl attitude she felt she had to keep up to keep others at bay. But she ignored all that right now. The last hug she had gotten was from Logan and his was more of a fatherly one and right now she wished for a mother's comfort.

* * *

Mystique, Lady Deathstrike, and Deadpool. Those three had to be after him. Probably just thought they'd use Rogue to do so. He could see Deathstrike and Deadpool working together, albeit reluctantly especially if he was involved, but Mystique? And then there were the cigarettes. From what he could remember, none of them smoked.

Things just did not add up.

Sniffing the air, Logan got a big whiff of Bobby's cologne. That scent had been lingering all around the mansion recently. That boy really needed to learn about being subtle. Breathing in the air again, he commed the others, "Get ready, I can smell then coming."

Sniffing another time, he was able to pinpoint what directions they were coming from. What surprised him was that all three had come from different directions and that there weren't only three of them.

"Cyclops, Deadpool is headed you way and he's brought company. You and Colossus be ready. Jean, Nightcrawler, be careful you two. Mystique's headed your way and she ain't an easy target."

Switching off his communicator, Logan went to meet Lady Deathstrike, his claws making the familiar snikt sound in the otherwise silent night.

Tensely Bobby began to pace the room. He never could sit still for very long. He felt Rogue's eyes follow him around but he ignored it. There was nothing to do and if it annoyed her she would've said something by now.

Seconds later the lights went out.

"What's goin on?" Rogue automatically jumped up.

Before anyone could answer, Logan's voice could be heard from Storm's communicator, "Storm take Forge and get this power back up now."

"Alright Wolverine." Storm responded.

"Let's go Forge. And remember you two," she sent a look to Rogue and Bobby, "stick together and don't open this door for anyone after I leave, only if they have the password." And with that the two took off, leaving the two teens on their own.

Taking the flight of stairs up to the main levels of the mansion, the two were surprised to see that the power was still on. Confused, Forge was about to page Logan when he unexpectedly came crashing through a wall.

"Wolverine." Ororo rushed to his side, helping him up.

"What's going on?"

"The mansion's swarmed with the Reavers and not only that but the Brotherhood decided tonight would be a nice night to drop by. Nightcrawler called the Scarlet Witch for back up and…" He abruptly trailed off.

"Didn't I tell you to stick with Rogue? She can't defend herself right now."

Forge responded. "You're the one who told us to turn the power on up here."

"Does it look like it's off to you bub?"

"No, but it turned off down there." Forge tried to defend himself.

"A) I never gave you any order and B)…" Logan ranted to him, only to stop mid sentence yet again.

"Get down there now!"

But while they had been arguing the entrance to the lower levels had gone into lockdown. And to think installing those adamantium doors seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Forge you get those doors open now. Storm you stick with him and make sure he gets them open."

* * *

"So Rogue," Bobby tried to casually start a conversation before she cut him off, "No Bobby she doesn't like you. She's still hung up on Colossus."

"Damn. Wait, how'd you know what I was gonna ask?"

"Ah have absorbed you too Bobby, remember?" She raised an eyebrow, pointing to her head.

"Oh, oh yeah. So I guess you already know that Sam likes you," He replied, completely forgetting that Rogue hadn't absorbed anybody since tangling with the Brotherhood.

"He what!" She exclaimed, completely in shock. Sure she and Sam hung out and they were friends, but she didn't think that he liked her like that; they'd only known each other for a few days. Sam was a nice guy but she didn't…couldn't like him like that. It wasn't just her powers that kept her from liking him either, but the fact that he reminded her so much of him, of Cody.

"Don't tell him I told you. He's planning on asking you out and he wanted to tell you himself." Bobby pleaded.

"He's gonna ask me out." Rogue repeated still in shock. She hadn't been on a date since she was fourteen and honestly hadn't expected to go on one since. "Man, why couldn't he just like Kitty like everyone else. Or have a crush on Storm like Forge."

"Forge, likes Storm. Oh he is so out of his league." Bobby laughed. His laughter was cut short by a blow to the head.

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled. Looking around for the attacker, Rogue had to wonder how the mystery assailant had gotten in. Eventually her eyes found him. It was hard to see but she could make out a tall figure adorned in all red and black. Basically he looked like a rip-off of Spiderman, only buff.

"So you're Deadpook I take it. Never figured you to be a Spiderman fanboy the way Logan was warning us of you." Rogue mocked, trying to keep her cool. She was scared, but she was desperate not to show it. Wolverine had always told them not to show fear to the enemy.

"What can I say…" Deadpool started to speak before he was kicked in the head by Wolverine. Rogue never knew that Logan could kick that high.

"C'mon Rogue, we gotta get you outta here." He grabbed Rogue by her uninjured arm.

"What about Bobby? We can't just leave him here with Deadpool," She protested, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"He'll be fine."

Rogue was stunned. It wasn't like him to act like this. "What the password Logan?"

When he didn't answer, Rogue managed to wrench her arm free, automatically going into defensive stance. In morbid fascination, she watched as Logan became skinnier, blue, and a woman. Recognizing Mystique, Rogue pulled off a series of jabs and kicks, all of which Mystique managed to expertly dodge.

"Not bad." Mystique knocked a blow from Rogue away.

"Logan's taught you well."

"What do you want from me?" She spat out.

"I'm just trying to help Rogue." Mystique replied. Rogue could've sworn she heard a sense of pleading in her voice.

"I heard about the hit taken out on you."

"Why? You're with Magneto and ah'm an X-Man. 'Sides last time ah checked, he still wasn't too happy about me betraying the Brotherhood."

"It's…complicated." Mystique hesitated. To Rogue the older woman looked torn, confusing the striped haired mutant. She wasn't like anything how the others had described her.

"Please believe me when I say I just want to help you"

"Yeah right." Rogue snorted. At this point Deadpool made his presence known once again by shooting at Mystique. He wasn't the only one waking up though. Bobby created an ice wall blocking the two from himself and Rogue.

Grabbing her hand, the two began to run.

"We gotta find the others!" Bobby yelled as the sound of an explosion suddenly went off.

"The mansion's in lockdown." Rogue pointed out the metal coated doors leading to the upstairs part of the mansion. "There's only one way out now."

"The hanger." Bobby stated knowingly.

"Let's take the chopper. Forge hasn't finished with the repairs on the Blackbird yet." Bobby said, leading the way to the hanger.

"Can't. Kitty accidently phased through the engine when she and Kurt were playing around yesterday. We gotta climb out." Rogue replied as they entered the hanger.

"Since the power is still out, I gotta blast the door open. Now stand behind me." Bobby proclaimed, already sending a forceful blast at the doors. Seconds later, Bobby was able to make a hole big enough for the both of them to get out through.

"Hold on." Bobby suggested as he grabbed Rogue by the waist and iced their way up through the hanger and out onto the middle of the basketball court.

"Glad we're…" Bobby started to say before fainting as did Rogue.

**TBC**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Get Rogue**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

"Any sign." Logan asked through his communicator as he searched the outside of the mansion. About an hour ago Deathstrike and her people had managed to escape along with Deadpool, the Brotherhood, and Mystique. To say he was angry would be an understatement, he was absolutely livid.

"Sorry Logan, but there's no sign of Mystique or the Brotherhood and we have no idea on how to track down Lady Deathstrike or Deadpool. Forge is doing his best studying the technology one of the Reavers left behind." Jean responded from her spot in the room where Cerebro was housed.

"Whichever one of them did take her knew what they were doing."

"Keep trying."

"Logan, Bobby's waking up. Maybe he'll be able to tell us something," Hank suggested, cutting into their conversation.

Instantly Logan was on his way to the med lab. Five minutes later he was pacing around the room as Bobby got his bearings, waiting for him to become lucid enough to answer.

Not five seconds later, he demanded, "What do you remember?"

"Not much." Bobby groaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"Deadpool got in somehow and knocked me out first but I do remember waking up when Rogue was confronting Mystique. I think I heard her telling Rogue about a hit and that she wanted to help her… Musta been some blow to the head," he tried to joke, letting out a hallow laugh before continuing, "Anyway, we managed to get away from the two and make it to the hanger. But after getting outside, I don't, I don't really remember much."

"You sure? There has to be something, anything. A strange smell, weird lights, come on ice cube," Logan grilled, pressing for any little detail.

"No…wait. Strangest thing, I faintly remember seeing two small red orbs, almost like a pair of eyes."

* * *

Rogue had always been a light sleeper. Everybody in the mansion knew that after she had absorbed Bobby who had been trying to pull a prank on her when she was sleeping once. So when she sensed somebody hovering over her she automatically knew something was off. There was that smell again also, that strange combination of bourbon, tobacco, and spices.

Timing her actions just right, Rogue suddenly head-butted her stalker, when he least expected it. Jumping to her feet when she saw him go down, she noticed for the first time that her hands were bound in front of her body. Not only that but she become aware of where exactly she was, on a plane.

"Where are we headed?" She questioned, glaring at her stalker who was now standing upright. For the first time she was able to get a good look at him. She recognized him instantly. His red on black eyes was a dead giveaway as to who he was. Logan had been constantly warning them of the Cajun thief with the devil's eyes.

"Gambit," She snarled out.

She had heard the stories. She had heard about how he had attempted to steal the power inhibitor Forge had built for Kelly, and then how he had left Logan for dead. She had listened to Kurt rant about how he had used the Scarlet Witch's sister and blown up half of Genosha, all for Kelly. All for mutant haters. He disgusted her.

He gave her a cocky smirk in response. "Glad to y' have heard of me mon cherie. Shame we haven't been properly introduced."

"The name's Rogue, Gumbo. Got it?" She scowled.

Giving her a slow once over he said, "Why y' wanna call yourself that petite? Y' certainly don't look like no rogue I've ever seen before."

Eyes narrowing, Rogue made a swing at him even though her hands were still handcuffed; completely forgetting about her injured arm. When he successfully managed to dodge every attack she threw at him, Rogue started to become irate. His cocky smirk had not once left his face and seeing it only fueled her temper.

"Now come on cherie," Gambit said, ducking a kick aimed at his head. Since he had started following her, he couldn't help but to start noticing all her little habits particularly how easy it was to get a rise out of her and he liked that. The angrier she was getting, the wilder her swings became. She was definitely unlike any girl he had ever met before. It was a true shame she was untouchable.

"That ain't too nice of y'."

"Well neither was yah abducting meh," She retorted, lunging at him. At that exact moment the plane gave a lurch causing both Gambit and Rogue to lose their balance ending up with the two landing in a heap with Rogue on top, straddling him. If it weren't for her anger, she probably would've been deeply embarrassed at the whole situation.

Gambit arched an eyebrow at their position, his smirk not only remaining but widening. "Already mon cherie? Didn't quite peg y' for the type to move so fast. But that's okay. I like 'em aggressive."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as if to emphasize his point. He seemed in complete control of his emotions but his mind was a whirl. Her glare bothered him. They reminded him of someone, and surprisingly it wasn't the Wolverine.

Logan, Hank, and Jean had warned her against using her powers especially with the trouble it had been currently giving her, but for Gambit she was willing to make an exception. Lowering her head closer to his, she whispered in his ear, completely catching him off guard, "You like 'em aggressive sugh? Well ah don't think you're man enough to handle this."

But before she could absorb him the plane lurched again and this time Gambit ended up on top. Opening his mouth to say spurt out some innuendo Gambit instead let out a grunt as he rolled off Rogue. She had kneed in the one place no guy ever wants to be kneed in.

Getting to her feet, Rogue was about to finish him when a wave of dizziness hit her and she found herself passing out, again.

"Can't even handle an injured girl LeBeau," Vertigo inquired as she prodded Rogue with her foot, making sure she was out.

Gambit's whole demeanor instantly changed. His playful smirk gone, replaced with a cold mask of indifference. Ignoring Vertigo he picked the passed out mutant up, and gently placed Rogue back on the couch she had been on before attacking him, mindful of any bare skin. Noticing a stray piece of white hair in her face, Gambit couldn't stop himself from moving the piece of hair out of her face. Some days he really hated himself.

* * *

Logan thought about all that had been going on around the mansion. He still wasn't sure if everything that had happened last night had been one huge distraction or one big coincidence. He highly doubted that any of them had been working together like they had originally assumed them to be. With the reputations the three had, Logan would bet that S.H.I.E.L.D. had something on them, but he wanted to save that for a last resort. Fury couldn't always be trusted, and their main priority at the moment was finding Rogue and making sure she was alright.

He had sent Kurt to Genosha to drop off the Scarlet Witch, who had been helpful in their fight, to see if he could learn anything about the Brotherhood and their reasons for attacking. Kitty had been on her computer, trying to find out if the government or any rogue agency had been behind the attack and Forge was still working on one of the Reavers. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Xavier yet and he hoped things in the future weren't too bad. After giving up on finding the Brotherhood, Jean had focused on pinpointing Rogue or…Gambit. Just thinking about the treacherous Cajun mutant set his blood boiling. He still didn't know how he had gotten on the mansion's grounds undetected.

"Logan."

Kurt's face appeared on one of the communication screens in the war room. "I've talked with Wanda and she has no clue as to where Mystique could be or why she would attack us. Apparently she disappeared before Magneto was banished and she is unsure if she is even still working with him."

"What about the Brotherhood elf?"

Sighing, Kurt solemnly replied, "You got to understand, that even after all he's done, Magneto is still her father, Logan and Quicksilver is her twin. She never went near him last night. She only focused on the Reavers."

"Fine but stick around a bit longer. See if they let anything slip," He ordered.

Nodding his head in compliance, Kurt signed off unaware that someone had been behind him for the entire conversation.

"I'm not going to let anything slip Nightcrawler," The Scarlet Witch seethed as she glared, trying to hide the hurt she felt that he would actually spy on her like that. She didn't like to think that he would willingly spy, especially on her after all the two had been through, but she had to constantly remind herself that he was an X-Man. Though her father was no longer around that didn't mean their problems had left also. They didn't exactly see eye to eye when it came to their views over mutant politics.

Kurt was immediately able to see through her glare. Logan's order had already made him feel guilty but now he felt even worse. "Wanda."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Kurt. You came here for help and I've helped all the best I can," Wanda interrupted dropping her glare, refusing to meet his gaze any longer.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kurt gently spoke, "Please just hear me out."

When she gave no indication of listening or interrupting again, Kurt decided to continue, "The Brotherhood was one of the many people who attacked us last night and maybe they know something or why they attacked that specific night. Rogue is like a sister to me and I hate thinking about her in Gambit's grasp. You told me how he used you sister before and I don't want the same thing to happen to mine."

That did it. Furniture began to rattle, and the Scarlet Witch's clenched fists were glowing with traces of her red, probability energy. Stepping away from Kurt, Wanda gave herself a second to cool down before answering him. She still blamed herself for Lorna's broken heart. She knew the guy was no good and she should've done more to keep him away from her.

Sensing her anger, Kurt placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "You did everything you could Wanda. What happened wasn't your fault."

Instantly Wanda felt better. No matter how many times she had been around him she still found it odd how Kurt could always make her feel better about herself and just help her generally be a better person.

"Magneto has gone off the grid after his latest botched plan. I suspect he's working on some new, major project but no one quite knows where he went. Pietro's been running the Brotherhood. I doubt Magneto told him where he went but you may find out something useful. They're hiding out in an abandoned car factory just outside of New York."

"Thank you." Catching her off guard Kurt kissed her on the lips before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Sam asked, nervously pacing around the medical bay.

"You asked me that five seconds ago and five seconds ago before that."

Kitty took a second to look up from her laptop screen to glare at the lanky blond. "My answer's still the same and if you ask me that one more time I'll phase you through the floor and leave you there."

"I can't believe I said I wanted company. I would've been better off if Hank had stayed in here reading Shakespeare to me." Bobby sardonically mumbled from his spot on the white bed, used only for those that were injured.

Kitty responded, though her gaze was still concentrated on her laptop, "Unlike you two, Hank's actually being helpful assisting Forge in his research."

"Hey I'd be very helpful if I weren't confined to this bed," He shot back.

"Yeah and Hank kicked me out of Forge's lab," Sam tried to defend himself.

Kitty sarcastically muttered,"Gee I wonder why."

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"At least he tried to help unlike Colossus who's not really doing anything." Kitty started a glaring match with Bobby.

"Hey he is doing something; he's keeping Tildie and the others busy."

"And here Logan thought you would have killed each other by now." Colossus warily spoke up, smiling as he stepped into the room, being closely followed by Tildie, Paige, and Gwen.

"Speak of the devil," Bobby muttered under his breath, as he gave Colossus the evil eye. He didn't get it. He had returned when the X-Men needed him, Piotr had not.

"Have you found anything out Katya," Piotr inquired, pulling up a chair next to her.

Both Sam and Bobby anxiously awaited the angry tirade Kitty was sure to give. Both were shocked and in Bobby's case dismayed when Kitty did not do this but sigh rather loudly.

"I haven't found a single thing and I've been on this thing for over five hours."

Piotr placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you will find something." Kitty smiled at him.

"Thanks Petey."

"Why don't you try hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sure they've gotta have something," Bobby suggested, hoping to distract her from the metal coated mutant.

"Hey that's actually a pretty good idea," Kitty commented, turning her smile at him.

Beaming, Bobby was about to say something else when Kurt suddenly ported into the room, bringing with him the smell of brimstone and a puff of red smoke.

"Kurt," Kitty stressed his name, coughing as she tried to wave the smoke away.

"Sorry but Logan wants everyone to get suited up. I know where the Brotherhood is," He announced.

* * *

The next time Rogue awoke she was being carried over someone's back, and by the trails of the trench coat she caught site of she could correctly assume who exactly was carrying her. Fuming, she kept herself from doing anything brash. She didn't know how she had knocked out, and she suspected Gambit had a partner. Instead she decided to take in her surroundings. From what she could tell they were walking or rather she was being carried down a long, dimly lit hallway. The walls were an ugly shade of grey, and they reminded her of a hospital or rather a hospital in a scary movie.

Her suspicions about Gambit having a partner was confirmed when a girl in green and white stripes and green hair approached the two. Rogue was able to recognize her like she had Gambit. Logan had warned them about Sinister and his Marauders enough times. Time after time he had grilled the team about them and their powers. This one in particular wasn't as much of a threat as some of the others but her powers were a nuisance. Her current position was proof of that. She struggled to hear what they were talking about.

"I've got another mission Gambit. You think you can handle her on your own in case she does wake up," Vertigo mockingly spoke, bringing up the incident on the plane.

"I should be asking y' that very question. How many times has it been now that y've screwed up?" He spared her a taunting look.

Vertigo didn't even bother to respond. She simply strode off in silence though there was no masking her anger.

When Rogue was sure she was far away enough, she figured now would be a good time to act. Careful so he wouldn't sense what she was doing, Rogue was able to slide off one of her gloves. Luckily for him from where she was angled there was no way she could absorb him even if he didn't have all that body gear on. She opted to go for plan b then. Rogue elbowed him, hard, in the middle of his back. The impact startled him and he ended up dropping her.

Landing on her butt, Rogue hastily got to her feet. Falling into a defensive stance, she waited for him to make the first move. There was no way she was going to let him bait her like last time. She needed to keep a level head and be aware of her surroundings.

"C'mon petite, we can do this the easy way or the hard way and I'd really rather not harm that beautiful body of yours," Gambit spoke as he slowly started to circle her. Rogue's eyes followed every movement he made.

"What does Sinister want with me?" Rogue questioned. For a second he faltered in his step and she could've sworn she saw something flash in his eyes. Contempt maybe?

As if nothing had happened, Gambit pulled out his bo-staff and gave it a showy twirl.

"Now why y' wanna do this the hard way cherie? But if you insist, I will force my hand." He smirked, lazily flicking a charged card at her.

Getting out of the way before it exploded, Rogue tried to approach Gambit, only to be blocked every time by a few more charged cards. Thinking quick she decided to do what Logan would've done, she decided to rush him. Right after his latest cards had exploded she ran through the smoke and managed to catch him off guard. Delivering a swift kick to his gut, Rogue was able to take his bo-staff from him.

Prepared to start attacking him with his own weapon, Rogue suddenly ducked dropping the bo-staff in the process of avoiding the huge hand that was aiming for her. Dodging the mutant she could now positively identify as Blockbuster, Rogue attempted to absorb him. Anticipating her move, Blockbuster grabbed her roughly by her injured arm.

Rogue never showed weakness in front of her enemies (another thing she picked up from Logan) not even when she was having trouble with the psyches in her head, but had Wolverine been in her place even he would have let out a scream. Her arm felt as if it were on fire. The pain was so much worse than when she had actually gotten the wound.

Smiling in a cruel manor, Blockbuster remembered his latest defeat at the hands of the X-Men and the humiliation he had gone through. He decided to take his anger out on her. A world with one less X-Man was a better one. Like a rag doll he flung her at the nearest wall.

Rogue probably would've found herself with a concussion or worse had it not been for Gambit's athleticism and quick reflexes. Catching her before she could make a nasty hole in the wall, he gently placed her on the floor. Standing protectively in front of her, he drew a few cards, each blazing with the telltale magenta energy of his kinetic powers, and glared at Blockbuster as if daring him to make a move.

Rogue was thoroughly confused. The guy who had kidnapped her, made lurid comments to her, and fought against her had just saved her from a rather unpleasant meeting with the wall. And now he stood as a shield between her and Blockbuster, about ready to fight someone who was supposed to be his teammate. What was this guy's deal?

"I knew Sinister shouldn't have sent you Gambit. Always going soft for a piece of ass," Blockbuster scoffed, clenching his huge fists.

"Are you questioning my decision Blockbuster," A new voice entered the conversation. Instantly all the mutants in the corridor stiffened.

Turning to the source of the voice, Rogue saw him, Mr. Sinister. It hadn't been Logan who had described the mad scientist but Forge. He had claimed than the man, if you could call him that, looked like a demon, more so than Kurt. She hadn't really believed him then.

He turned his head towards her and looked her straight in the eye and smiled. A shiver ran down her spine. Forge had been right.

"Gambit, it seems you've delivered as guaranteed." Sinister directed his attention to the thief as Multiple appeared seconds later behind him.

Gambit nodded his head. "My debt, it be squared, non?"

"As promised you debt is cleared," Sinister replied.

"Madrox, why don't you show our guest to her new corridors?"

Rogue was cornered; they knew that she knew that. Reluctantly she let Multiple lead her away. She would need to save her strength if she was going to escape. Though Logan's motto was to go down fighting, she needed to be smart about this, she was after all surrounded. Not everything needed to be solved by violence anyway. Sinister was not someone you could fool easily and it would take more than a half-assed plan to escape this place.

Instead Rogue concentrated on mesmerizing the place. There were no windows and hardly any doors. Everything was patterned the same way. Every three windows a door appeared, and they each had the same grey coloring. Escaping this place would not be easy and for once she was glad she had the powers she did.

Seeing an open door, Rogue snuck a look inside only for Multiple to roughly push her forward.

"Eyes in front."

Rogue didn't really pay him much attention though, not even to glare at him. Her head was still reeling with who she saw. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her.

**TBC**


	4. Musings Over Mishaps

ChamberlinofMusic – Glad you thought the update was so thrilling and I promise by the end of the next chapter you'll find out more about why they are after Rogue.

New Moon Night – You know, I never really thought about Gambit that way but I can totally see it now.

rmm8127 – Glad you though the chapter was awesome. ^_^

allyg1990 & 3karen3 – You're both half right.

justagirl – Thanks for being picky I just went back and fixed it. I took Spanish instead of French in high school, I find it kinda funny how I never use it now and I'm attempting to use French. I knew I shouldn't have listened to my mom. XD If I messed up again, can you please let me know again.

starlight2twilight – LOL Sorry this wasn't out right after you got back from work, but who knows it might. You didn't specify what dat. :D

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

If there was one person Gambit hated more than anything or rather anyone else, it was Sinister. He hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he had gone to the geneticist for help with his powers, but he had been desperate. Normally he would have thoroughly researched anything and anybody he got himself involved with, but he needed control and he needed it fast.

Stopping short of the exit to Sinister's lab, Gambit replayed the deal with Sinister in his mind over and over. He was clearly told that if he delivered the X-Man known only by Rogue to his lab his dept would be completely paid off. He never said anything about keeping the girl here.

Smirking, he turned back around. No doubt the Wolverine was already onto him. If he offered the girl back and some important information about Sinister, he may actually escape uninjured, and maybe even someone to help him with Sinister who would no doubt be none too happy if he helped the girl escape.

* * *

They'd been sloppy. It hadn't taken much to find out who had hired Deadpool. The question was why and where his whereabouts were. It was bad enough she had Deathstrike and her Reavers, along with some unknown player to deal with, but Deadpool was a liability she did not need at the moment.

It had been easy finding their hideout and it had been even easier dispatching Toad first. Pyro had proven to be more of a challenge but amusingly enough his obsession with fire was able to be used against him, and the Blob hadn't even known what hit him. All that left was four: Domino, Avalanche, Senyaka, and Quicksilver. More challenging than the last three, but they were manageable.

Since breaking into their base and taking out Toad, Blob, and Pyro she hadn't seen them anywhere. She was surprised when they hadn't heard Blob fall, she was sure they would've come running, but it did not matter. She was going to find them and make them spill about everything

Shifting into Pyro's form, Mystique continued her search. No doubt the X-Men were scrambling for answers. In a way so was she but unlike them, she knew more about what was going on.

"Hey Pyro," Avalanche's voice suddenly called out, stepping out from one of the many doorways.

"Have you seen Toad? Little wart was supposed to make a food run."

"Naw, can't say I have mate," Mystique answered in perfect imitation of Pyro.

"But I do have an idea where you'll find him." Before Avalanche could ask where, Mystique delivered a swift and precise blow to his head, effectively knocking him out.

Four down, three to go.

Morphing into Avalanche's form, Mystique entered the room he had just left. Inside were Domino and Quicksilver. Senyaka was nowhere in sight, but she merely ignored that fact. There was no way he was the brains, and these two would have the answers she wanted. Daddy's little boy was flipping through various channels at an insane speed on their huge screen television, and Domino was lounging on a nearby love seat, cleaning her gun.

Pathetic.

"Did you find him," Quicksilver asked, taking a second to look up from channel surfing.

"No."

"I knew we should have left that slime ball with the MRD when we had the chance," He snorted in reply, returning back to his channel flipping.

Mystique resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He truly was pathetic. Why Magneto put him in charge of the Brotherhood she did not know. After all, a leader was only as strong as its weakest link.

When she was sure their attention was fixated on whatever they were doing, she pulled out two handheld dart guns. Before the two even knew what was going on, she fired both of them. Each dart landed on their intended targets, lodging themselves deep within their necks'. The darts wouldn't kill or even knock them out but they were coated with a special poison that would paralyze their bodies from the neck down for the next twenty-four hours. It was a little something she had picked up from one of Magneto's many labs.

As she stalked closer to Pietro with the grace of a lethal panther, a predatory grin on her face, she shifted back to her natural form. A gasp of shock escaped both Domino and Quicksilver's mouth.

"Mystique? What are you doing here and what have you done to me," He demanded, frozen to his spot.

"You better tell me go or you'll regret the day you ever set eyes on my father."

"You are in no position of making any demands let alone threats dear Pietro," She coolly responded, now standing directly in front of him.

"Why are you doing this? We all work for Magneto," Domino angrily yelled as her body fell sideways on the loveseat she was on.

"And that is where you are wrong." She smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

If Pietro could move, he would have shuddered. Out of all of Magneto's Acolytes, Mystique had been the only one he was really wary of, even scared of. The shapeshifter was cunning, temperamental, ruthless, and would go through whatever and whomever she had to, to achieve her goals. No matter what the cost. Her past was a complete mystery and from what he was able to gather about her, she had been alive a long time, more so than even his own father. She was not someone, one took lightly.

He tried to put on a brave face.

"Whatever it is you're after, you're not getting it here."

"Really now."

She smiled at him as she took a seat directly in front of him. Crossing her legs, she pulled out a large syringe, filled with a neon blue substance. Absentmindedly, she began waving it around. Quicksilver didn't like the looks of it. Nervously he gulped.

"Listen Pietro. I am not a woman with patience. Either you tell me what I want to know, or I'll test the Purifier's latest experiment on you."

"Wh-what exactly is that?"

"Oh this, just a little something that'll turn you into a flatscan," She answered as if she was talking about the weather. "That is if you're lucky. It's very potent, in fact too potent. Not only will it destroy your X-gene but every gene you have."

Before Pietro could answer, Senyaka's whip suddenly went flashing by, knocking the syringe out of Mystique's hand. Instantly she was on her feet. Executing a perfect back flip to avoid another whip aimed at her, she inwardly cursed herself for forgetting about Senyaka. She knew better than to turn her back to any exits. Grabbing Domino's discarded gun, she aimed for Senyaka. Patiently she waited for him to attack.

Forming another whip, Senyaka made a lunge for Mystique. Dodging past the bullets, he skillfully wrapped one of his whips around the gun and yanked it out of her hand. Before he had a chance to wrap his other whip around Mystique's hands, Wolverine suddenly came crashing up through the floor.

* * *

Never before had Rogue detested the color white, especially as much as she did now. In fact she even had half a mind to dye her streaks as soon as she got out of here. The walls, which she swore were getting smaller by the moment, were white, heck even the scrubs she had been forced to put on were white. They had placed her in a small room that barely had enough space to house the toilet across from her, and a small cot to her left.

Shaking her head as if shaking away these thought, she leaned against the nearest wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Trying to ignore the discomfort brought on by her handcuffs (that they had to remember to put back on her after changing at least Multiple had the decency to turn his back to her), she struggled with ignoring the pain radiating from her arm. If the color wasn't going to drive her crazy then the pain from her arm was sure to.

Groaning, she buried her head in her arms as she tried to think about anything other than the walls or the color white. There were a million other things she could be thinking about, but she just could not focus. Even the voices in her head were not cooperating. The one time she actually wanted to talk with them they remained silent.

Stupid mutation.

Her mutation was the whole reason why she couldn't concentrate. It was Storm's fear of closed spaces that intensified her anxiety. Being in this room reminded her of the one she had been in after her powers had first emerged, another stupid fault of her mutation. For seven months she had been in that hell hole, and she had vowed to never let herself be caged like that, but here she was. Caged like an animal once more.

She forced her thoughts on other things, like escaping this place and being back in her own room in her nice queen sized bed and in her own clothes. With only having to deal with five in the morning Danger Room sessions and mutant haters instead of driving herself crazy in this ridiculously small, white room, wondering what exactly Sinister of all people wanted with her. She'd much rather be running a level ten battle simulation or better yet, shopping with Kitty and actually sticking with the younger girl. Who was partially the reason she was stuck here. If she hadn't listened to Kitty then maybe she would have told Logan a lot sooner about her stalker and she would be here.

Stupid Kitty.

She was being too hard on the younger girl, rationally she knew that. She wasn't that bad, after all she had offered her a place to stay after the mansion blew up. In fact she was the only one who had offered her anything. Going from the streets to a mansion then back to the streets was a hard adjustment for her, one she should've expected. She had grown too comfortable at the mansion and she had forgotten what being on the streets was like.

Besides she probably would have held off telling Logan anyway. Their relationship may have been slowly repairing, but it had yet to reach that point it had once been. The one where she was able to be more open with Logan, like she had once been.

"Uhh," She groaned aloud, burying her head in her hands. All her thoughts kept drifting to things she'd rather not think about.

Letting her head hit the back of the wall, Rogue let her thoughts shift again, this time to the White Queen, or Emma Frost and Tessa otherwise known as Sage.

Scott had told them how Emma had died before his very eyes. She had betrayed the X-Men, was the reason the professor was in a coma and Jean went missing. She was also the reason why they were all still here. It had been her sacrifice that had saved them all.

Honestly she hadn't like the woman at first, and from what she heard no one else had. She was haughty, arrogant and just a plain old bitch. But Rogue had found herself respecting the White Queen, even before her sacrifice. She had always stood her ground in the mansion, and though no one had liked her she didn't care, something Rogue could relate to.

And then there was Tessa.

Tessa she hadn't seen in years. She had left a year before the mansion had exploded and the explosion had happened nearly two years ago now. Sage was one of the few people she could hold a conversation with longer than five minutes without wanting to knock her out. They weren't the best of friends but they had been friends.

But now here they both were, in Sinister's lab of all places. And if her eyes hadn't been playing tricks on her like she believed they were, then she clearly saw Emma as a prisoner in a cell much like her own and Tessa taking DNA from her, which would mean she was working with Sinister now. Sinister of all people.

When did things get so screwed up?

"Why the long face cherie? Don't look so sad, Gambit's here now."

Rogue's head immediately shot up like a rocket. Not five feet from her, standing casually against the now open cell door looking as if he owned the place, stood the Cajun thief, his infuriating smirk on his face. Absentmindedly she wondered if it ever left his face.

* * *

"First there was the whole stuck in the cell thing and now this. Why do they keep doing this to me," Bobby whined. After the briefing, Beast had ordered him back to the medical bay. He didn't understand why. He was standing fine, he talked fine, and he felt fine; he was fine.

Kitty resisted the urge to hit him; he was still in the medical bay after all. The only reason she was in here was because Beast had asked her to watch over him while she did her work. Though it wasn't like she was getting much done, he had been ranting for the better part of the last hour since the team had taken off.

"If you remember how the last mission went, maybe you'll find out why you're stuck here and Forge got to go."

"You know, it was a rhetorical question," Bobby sourly muttered. When he saw that she was no longer paying him any attention, he changed the subject.

"What are you doing anyway? I would've thought you'd be complaining just as much as I am for being left behind again and stuck on baby-sitting duty."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty replied, "If you had been paying attention during the briefing instead of lost in that fantasy little world of yours, you would've heard Logan assigning Sam baby-sitting duty. I'm actually doing something that involves my brain. Something you are surely in need of."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Bobby sarcastically retorted.

"What is it that you are doing then?"

"Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D," She nonchalantly spoke as if hacking into secret government agencies was a daily thing for her.

"I told Logan about it and he thought it would be a good idea. I guess you are useful after all." Kitty gave him a teasing grin.

"Whatever." Bobby scowled.

"So have you found anything?"

"Actually yeah I have. It's not really much but it's something."

"Well what's the something?"

"Just a few basics over Deadpool, Deathstrike, and Mystique. Like their stats according to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database, a list of known associates and old hideouts. Even their real names..." She trailed off, as if lost in thought whilst all the information printed out.

"Wow, they have that much info on them." Bobby's eyes widened as he flipped through the papers that had finished printed.

"Yeah." Kitty sighed.

Picking up on her change in demeanor, he asked, "What's wrong Kitty? You just hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D., found out some very useful information, you should be happy. This will definitely bring us one step closer to finding Rogue."

"Happy?" She turned a questioning gaze at him.

"How can I be happy when Rogue is missing! You know, our friend and teammate. Did you read those files? Do you realize what kind of people are after her?"

Kitty was irate. How could Bobby be so calm? They may not have been as close to Rogue as Kurt or Logan was but she was still their friend despite their recent problems. Plus she owed the older girl. Not to mention what she did what she had to for the team and she was willing to bare their cold shoulders to find out what Magneto was up to.

Bobby was stunned. He hadn't even realized the two could even get along. Rogue and Kitty were like night and day. Kitty was outgoing, talkative and had a bubbly personality. Rogue on the other hand was more aloof and preferred to stick more to herself and normally when she did talk it was to threaten or make fun of someone. Kitty was Miss Personality and Rogue was Miss Sullen and Sarcastic. Their personas weren't the only thing they had nothing in common with. Both came from extremely different backgrounds.

He himself had at one point been pretty good friends with Rogue. When they were younger the two of them had always been partners in the Danger Room and if he was being honest, he was still a bit bitter towards her. Yes she had set them up to find out what the Brotherhood were planning but she hadn't bothered to trust any of them with the truth of her actions. Now, he just wished for things to be as they once were.

Confidently, he placed two hands on her shoulder and spoke, "Relax Kitty everything will be fine, you'll see. Rogue's a tough girl. If anybody can take care of themselves it's her."

Kitty hadn't expected those words out of the blonde's mouth, but he did have a point. Rogue was one of the toughest girls she knew. She would get through this.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Uhh, guys y'all might wanna check this out," Sam interrupted as he stood at the doorway, a worried look straining his features.

* * *

She had to be hallucinating. The stress from her powers and her current situation had to be it. What other possible reason could there be for Gambit, Gambit of all people, the whole reason she was even in this predicament in the first place, to be standing mere inches away from her. But there he was dangling a ring of what looked to be keys, with that ever present sexy smirk on his face, his red on black eyes glinting with…wait, sexy?

Yep she was definitely losing it.

She always knew one day the stress from her powers would get to her and cause her to eventually crack. She just thought she had a little more time. Things hadn't been that bad…Up until these last two days of course. Wait, two days. It felt more like a lifetime.

As if sensing her thoughts, his smirk grew even wider and Rogue had to ponder how they were both able to fit in this small cell. It was painfully obvious that the Cajun had a huge ego; it was a wonder how he got around anywhere.

Still suffering from shock, Rogue failed to notice as he approached her. She did however notice as he took her hands in his and inserted the strange looking key into the left cuff. In seconds her left hand was free.

"Why are you doin this?"

Grinning cheekily, he smoothly answered, "'Cause mon cherie, can't stand the thought of a _bella femme_ like y' bein in a place like this."

Rogue was not fooled.

"Then why'd you bring meh here?" She shot back.

Ignoring her question, Gambit gently grabbed her other, gloved hand. The damage to her already hurt arm done by Blockbuster was evident. Blood had soaked through the bandage and there were signs of severe bruising. He was surprised at her tolerance of pain. She really was one tough girl. Before taking off the other cuff, Gambit shrugged off his trench coat and placed it around her shoulders.

Rogue was skeptical but she was cold and she hated the scrubs. And at least brown was a color other than white, so she reluctantly accepted his jacket and slipped her arms into the sleeves. But not before saying, "Just to let you know, ah'm not accepting your jacket 'cause ah trust you or anything like that. It's freezin in here and ah can't stand the color white for another second."

Chuckling, Gambit replied, "Whatever y' say petite."

Glaring at him, Rogue was about to retort when she caught a flash of purple. Pushing Gambit to the ground, the two narrowly missed the harpoon which lodged itself deep into the wall. Seconds later it exploded.

Debris was everywhere and both were caught off guard when a pair of hands roughly took hold of them by the cuff of their necks. Before they had a chance to escape, Harpoon had grabbed the loose cuff around Rogue's wrist and cuffed it around Gambit's left one.

* * *

He hated surprises.

Since entering the warehouse Logan was immediately put on edge. Sure during any mission he was tense, heck he was always tense and very rarely relaxed. But since stepping foot in the Brotherhood's latest hideout, Logan could tell something was off. Entering enemy territory you always knew what to expect but everything they had encountered here had been unexpected.

Their entrance had been none too subtle and Colossus had even knocked down a wall, but still no one was there to greet them. And when they had started looking around the place they had found Blob, Pyro, Toad, and Avalanche out cold or that's what they thought. He should've been paying more attention, and he could've avoided being thrown into the ceiling.

Though now, maybe that had been the best thing for him. He had landed on Senyaka, knocking him out. With Senyaka down, Mystique took the opportunity to make her escape. She wasn't going to be getting the information she wanted now. Damned X-Men.

Wasting no time, Wolverine got to his feet. By the way things were going on around here, Mystique may not be working with the Brotherhood but she knew something about what was going on.

One way or another he was going to get her to spill about everything she knew. He was after all the best at what he did and what he did wasn't very nice.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Sorry about the last line but I just had to put it in. I haven't read a story where somebody actually used it, well I did read one but it was only Jubilee making fun of Wolverine and he didn't even get the whole line out. Next chapter, I promise it'll mainly focus on Gambit and Rogue.


	5. Tug O War

UltimateGAmmy91 – Thanks for the review, and it's okay that you don't think it's that creative. I suck even more with reviews. I can never really seem to say what I want to, out loud or on paper.

Fostersb – Thanks, but I will add this spoiler, it may not seem like Tessa but consider how she first appeared in the comics and I'm mainly taking different elements from the comics for this fic.

Era Von Dee – I'll try my best to finish this fic, I'm neglecting all my other stuff and my other account. Glad that you like the way I have everything so far and I hope this chapter lives up to your Romy expectations and this is only the beginning for the two. They have a long way to go.

rmm8127 – I will admit, I did forget about Deadpool for a moment (on the margins of my notebooks, I always title it things to remember so I don't forget) but I promise he will appear soon and hopefully I will be able to do his character justice.

starlight2twilight – Lol. Sorry that I couldn't get this chapter when you wanted, had the internet cancelled on me, plus I finally got a job myself. Hey at least I got this out before 10 p.m., well it is where I'm from.

CurrentlyIncognito – I love your name. Anyways, I know how you feel about cliffhangers, I've read enough stories that do that and it kills me but being on the other end is kinda cool.

scarleteyes21 – Glad you thing my story's cool. Even more so that you think I got the characters down and that it sounds like a script from WATX.

Thanks for all those who reviewed: SilverWolf77, Regin, Onix-21, RogueNya, tfobmy18, ChamberlinofMusic, drumgirl1923, and those who have this story on their favorites/alert list.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

Gambit was not about to go down that easily. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than a muscle head to take him. Better mutants than him had tried. Charging the handcuff keys that he still had in his hand, he threw them at Blockbuster. It provided the distraction he was looking for. As soon as it exploded he and Rogue were free from his grasp.

Picking up a few small pieces of the wreckage, he started to randomly charge and fling each of them at Blockbuster hoping to keep the large mutant down, jerking Rogue around in the process as if he had completely forgotten of her presence. Harpoon was going to have none of that. Throwing another one of his slay spears which Rogue and Gambit narrowly managed to dodge, it created another explosion that brought all quarrelling mutants off their feet.

Rogue was really getting tired of all the fighting especially since she was basically a sitting duck between the testosterone filled mutants who were trying to out-due one another. Tugging off the glove of her free hand, Rogue managed to touch Blockbuster face, him being the closest one to her.

Getting to his feet, Harpoon grabbed a small remote from his pocket. This should've been the first thing he had done, but in his haste to contain the traitor and the prisoner he had completely forgotten about it. With a twisted gleam in his eyes, he pushed one of the many buttons. The effects were immediate.

Rogue and Gambit instantaneously felt the difference. For Gambit, the object he had been charging stopped radiating the customary magenta hue of his usual kinetic energy. He could no longer feel the familiar hum of his powers nor could he tell what any of the others were feeling; it was all very distorting for him. Rogue no longer felt Blockbuster's incredible strength or his troublesome psyche that had been attempting to take over. She couldn't feel anyone else's psyche for that matter. The silence unnerved her.

"Missing something," Harpoon gloated. Taking a step closer to the powerless mutants he continued to taunt. "Without your powers you two are helpless. What a shame Gambit. Sinister had such high…"

Without thinking, both Rogue and Gambit slammed their chained firsts into Harrpoon's face. He was out like a light. Just because they didn't have their powers didn't mean they were helpless.

Hurriedly, Gambit started to drag Rogue to the nearest exit that he knew of. Though Harpoon had gone down easily enough, he doubted how long they could last against the others without their powers, and there was no telling when either of the two would wake up. They'd gotten lucky that he had underestimated them but he knew Harpoon would not make the same mistake twice.

"Whoa, slow down Cajun," Rogue yelled, unwilling to let herself be dragged any longer.

Grudgingly stopping, Gambit turned to her. "In case y' haven't noticed petite, we're surrounded and without our powers. We need to get out now while we can."

Glaring, she shot back. "Well don't you have the key?"

"Had," He lightly replied, as he started to pull her down the hall again.

"Had? What do you mean had," Rogue all but shouted, fuming at the idiot's mistake.

"Quiet petite," Gambit shushed her as he drew her closer to him, pressing them both against the wall. Taking a moment to peek around the corner, he went on, "Now's not really the time for such trivial things."

Rogue gave him a dirty look as she deadpanned, "Yah blew it up didn't yah."

Sending her a charming smile that would have left any other girl speechless and red as a tomato, Gambit took off around the corner, a reluctant Rogue in tow.

"You're a thief ain't yah? Can't yah pick it?"

"That I am cherie." He threw her a wink, not once missing a beat of his senseless flirting. "But non. Sinister designed these things himself and not even a skilled thief such as moi could pick it."

About to start protesting again, Rogue suddenly crashed into Gambit's back as he came to an abrupt stop. Leering at his back, she was ready about to chew him out when he swiftly and smoothly turned to face her and placed a hand over mouth, causing her to flinch back though his hand seemed unwilling to leave her face. Without a single word he slipped his free hand into one of the inner pockets of his trench coat that was still around her shoulders.

Rogue was frozen to her spot. Nobody stood this close to her, ever and any words that had been on the tip of her tongue was swallowed back, tongue and all. She could even feel his calloused fingertips touching the smooth skin of her cheek. He was so close that she could smell him again (no guy should smell that good) and hear his heart beating. She was sure hers was about to explode.

Thankfully she was pulled away from such things as she felt a well-known sensation. It was the all too familiar feeling of someone entering her mind. Forcing up the shields Xavier had taught her to make, Rogue could feel them being torn down just as quickly as she had built them. Seconds later the presence was gone and Rogue was all alone in her mind again. A still foreign concept to her.

It was then that she finally noticed that Gambit held her hand in his, actual skin on skin contact and that he had slipped a plain gold ring on her finger. He was wearing one similar to hers.

Confused, Rogue was about to question him when he beat her to it, answering her unasked question. "It's a psi-shield petite. Strong enough to keep any and all telepaths out of our minds."

"Great Cajun." She gave him a fake smile before turning the tides on him. This time it was her dragging him down the hall, only in the opposite direction he had been going.

"The exit is in the opposite direction cherie." He yanked her to another stop.

"Mah name is Rogue, Gumbo and there's something ah have to check out in this direction," She retorted. The guy was so dang aggravating. Even when she was mad at Bobby her accent never flared that bad before.

He raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Check out? Didn't y' hear me earlier. We have no powers, we're surrounded by Sinister's people here, and there's no telling if Blockbuster or Harpoon have woken up yet. We need to get going."

He made to start pulling her back in the opposite direction but Rogue held her ground. Frustrated, Gambit let a string of French curses leave his mouth.

"Yah kiss yah mother with that mouth bayou boy."

Momentarily stunned, he focused on their situation at hand. "Don't be so stubborn femme. We need to get going while we can."

"Listen Gambit, first of all ah need to go the other way. Second, Sinister obviously knows we're trying to escape and he probably knows which way yah plan on going. And thirdly, we could find a key for these handcuffs, the ones that yah can't pick." Rogue raised their handcuffed hands up to emphasize her point. When he didn't reply, she started to lead him in the direction she believed Emma to be in.

* * *

They had been wandering around Sinister's lab for over ten minutes now and Gambit was starting to get on edge especially without his powers and his coat, the only things he ever truly relied on. His cards which were always his saving grace were now useless and he was stuck with an X-Man. The only plus was that they had yet to run into any of the Marauders, not to mention she had a very nice backside.

"Y' lost cherie?"

"Ah know where ah'm goin Cajun," She stubbornly replied, before taking a second to look down two hallways, unsure whether to go left or right.

"Y' could tell me what y'r lookin for. I have been here before."

She sent him a glare before snidely replying, "Yeah well ah wouldn't be if it weren't for you."

He shrugged his shoulders, like kidnapping her had been no big deal. "What's done is done mon cherie? Y' really shouldn't hold grudges or frown like that, it'll leave wrinkles."

"Shut it Cajun."

"Only trying to be helpful here petite. Y' look a lil' lost."

"Well you're not and ah'm not lost."

"I'm just saying that y' look lost."

"Ah said shut it." She whirled around, facing him as she prodded a finger on his chest.

"Y'r kinda cute when y'r angry, y' know." Gambit smirked, enjoying agitating her further.

Rogue groaned in frustration. Turning back around, she continued her search, trying to ignore her unwanted companion. They were deep in enemy territory, and bickering like they were was a sure way of getting themselves killed.

"There's no need to be so embarrassed. I know it's not every day that y' get complimented on by a guy such as moi."

"Good lord, ah just had to be stuck with Mr. Humility didn't ah." She resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands.

"I'll have y' know that y' should consider y'rself lucky. There be a lotta girls out there who'd gladly switch places with y' in a second. Not that I'd let them mind you," He added as an afterthought as he towered over her.

"Well next time why doncha try to get stuck with one of them." She shot back, rolling her eyes in the process. "And ah know these cuffs don't allow us a lot of space, but back off will yah."

"Don't try to be so coy cherie. Y' know y' like having me this close to y'." He draped an arm around her shoulder as he whispered his next words in her ear. "The chemistry between us be astounding, non?"

"Non is correct." Rogue glared at him, forcibly removing his arm. "Next time yah feel the need to speak, don't."

"Mebbe next time I'll just…" He started to whisper in her ear again until he caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eyes. That not being the only thing he noticed, Gambit hastily swept Rogue and himself into an empty room.

The lights were off and Rogue could not see a thing in the darkness. With Gambit's hand over her mouth (again much to her chagrin) to keep her from yelling at him, Rogue had to mentally will herself from acting impulsively.

Faintly she could hear her heartbeat picking up again. It wasn't necessarily Gambit that had her heart racing (or at least that's what she told herself), but the fact that they were making so much skin to skin contact. She barely knew the guy and from what she did know of him, she knew he was a person she did not want to keep company with. Mutant traitors who went against their own were the worst type of people. Even lower than Magneto. He at least aimed to help mutants.

When they heard the sound of whomever's footsteps fade away completely, the two finally came out of their hiding spot but not before taking a cautious look to see if they were truly alone.

Satisfied that they were alone, Rogue continued her trudge down the hall. The next room they came across, Rogue allowed a small smile of victory on her face as she finally found the room she had been looking for.

* * *

"Oh man, oh man we are do dead. And that's if we're lucky, which we never are," Bobby was ranting in the War Room, had been for the last half-hour.

"When Logan finds out about this, he is going to do so much worse than kill us."

Throwing a pen at him, Kitty snapped, "Get a grip Bobby! I'm the one who hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. anyways."

"That may be but it was my idea and that's enough of a reason for Logan," He countered. He was fidgeting now. If there was one thing Bobby tried to avoid, it was punishment from Wolverine.

"Bobby, I barely hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and they've been here long before that. They're probably here for a different reason."

Before Bobby could retort, Sam interrupted the two for the second time that day.

"Alright, ah got Paige, Megan, and Tildie ready to go. Have y'all heard anything from the others?"

"Thank God Logan hasn't answered his communicator," exclaimed Bobby.

"Grow up Ice-Boy." Kitty rolled her eyes at Bobby before turning her attention to Sam. "I'm still trying to get a hold of Storm. We had brief contact earlier but Forge was still messing with that part of the Blackbird."

As if on cue, Storm's face appeared on one of the monitors.

"Status report Shadowcat?" Though it sounded as a request, Kitty knew it was anything but. It was an order that demanded an answer now.

"They're still out there. According to Paige who was the first to spot them, they've been there since you guys left. I was able to infiltrate one of their vans earlier with assistance from Pixie and we were able to determine it is indeed S.H.I.E.L.D. They're monitoring the whole mansion but we are safe in the lower levels."

"Anything else."

"Actually yeah there is. Before I was forced out of S.H.E.L.D.'s database I caught site of a warrant in the process for Xavier Institute. It's only a matter of time before they come barging in."

"My goddess. On what grounds?"

"Sorry but I wasn't able to access that." Kitty sent her an apologetic smile. "But I was able to get some information over Deadpool and the others."

"It's alright Kitty, you've already done a fine job." Storm gave her a warm smile despite the tense situation. "Listen up you three this is what I want you to…"

"Hey where's Wolverine," Bobby interrupted.

Sending him a glare, she nonetheless answered. "Wolverine is out hunting Mystique. Now I want you to put the mansion in lockdown, set it to deacon five. Don't forget to make sure the professor is in stable condition. Take the emergency exit to the meeting point. Be there in fifteen."

"Where are we going," Sam asked.

"Kurt is arranging that as we speak. Don't forget, fifteen minutes."And with that the screen went black.

* * *

Emma was lying on a small cot, apparently asleep. She was wearing the same scrubs as Rogue that had to be the first time she had ever seen the White Queen so unkempt. She felt she had to savor the moment. No doubt Kitty and Jean would also take immense pleasure at the sight.

As Gambit and Rogue stepped forward, Emma suddenly spoke, "Back so soon Sage? Don't you ever get tired of this same old routine? Just because he put me back together doesn't mean I'm going to word for that pathetic excuse for a mutant."

"And here ah thought you'd be glad to see me Emma. At least for you being stuck here for as long as you have," Rogue tauntingly teased. Normally she would've placed her hands on her hips also, but she didn't want the thief's hand anywhere near her lower anatomy.

Emma bolted right up off the small cot. Of all the people she was expecting to see, Rogue was definitely the last. With her was the thief that Logan had told them about, Gambit. Surprisingly she was wearing his coat over similar scrubs, and they were standing very close together. Too close together. Something she learned from her time at the mansion was that the Rogue never did get within arm's length of anyone with the exception of Logan, and even that was even when she was in a good mood.

"So you were captured by Sinister also." She walked closer to the wall of her glass cell.

"How could you tell," Rogue sarcastically muttered as she took a look around the room, searching for anything that could help them get her out, and especially a key for their handcuffs.

"So what's with the thief? Don't tell me he's part of the X-Men now."

At that both Gambit and Rogue let out a snort in disbelief.

"As if. Logan has orders to attack him on sight."

"Really now," Emma spoke in a tone as if she didn't quite believe her. "You two surely seem awfully close for someone on Logan's hit list. Don't tell me Wolvie's little Roguie has been getting chummy with the enemy, again."

"See cherie, even she can see it. The chemistry between us is electrifying."

"How many times do ah have to tell yah to shut is Cajun." Rogue sent him a glare before settling it on Emma. "It's not like that Emma. It's the idiot's fault ah'm even here."

As further proof, Rogue showed off their handcuffed hands.

"This is his fault too."

"At that Emma started to laugh. "Oh my, this is just too rich."

"Hey do you wanna get out of here or not," Rogue snapped, starting to wonder what possessed her to help out the White Queen in the first place.

"Yea well you're doing such a great job of it so far. Can't the lowly thief use his powers?" Emma shot him a look.

Gambit bristled at her condescending attitude. Even Rogue felt somewhat annoyed at the way Emma spoke down to him. That woman certainly had a lot of nerve.

"These cuffs aren't just for looks Emma. They're blockin our powers," She defended him before adding, "What about you, White Queen? Thought a telepath of such high ranking or that's what you say, would have gotten herself out of here by now."

"These walls aren't just for show either Rogue. I'm surprised the two of you have managed to elude Sinister in his domain, defenseless," Emma mocked.

Ignoring her comment, Rogue continued her search, though her fists were tightly clenched at her sides. She soon found what she had been looking for. It was a strange looking key that looked just like the ones that had originally belonged to their handcuffs, only bigger in size. Hurriedly she let Emma out of her prison.

Gambit watched her as she did all of this. He was mildly surprised that any of Sinister's people would just leave the key lying casually out like that. They were supposed to be kept on their person at all times.

Strutting out the cell as if she owned the place, Emma looked more like the women Rogue was used to.

"Let's get out of this hellhole now, shall we," Emma stated as she took the lead and led them out the doorway and down the hallway, Rogue and Gambit having no choice but to follow.

It wasn't long before they ran into trouble which stood in the form as Archangel, formerly Angel and before that Warren Worthington the third.

Instantly rockets were shot at them and both Gambit and Rogue tried to shield their bodies behind Emma's as she transformed into her diamond form. Luckily neither southerner was hit.

"You're going to have to do better than that Warren darling," Emma taunted, reverting back so she could penetrate his mind.

Warren grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. All the commotion brought Riptide and soon shurikens were flying everywhere.

Back to her diamond form, Emma shouted out as she approached Sinister's subordinate, "You two get out now! Take a left down the hallway and keep heading straight. You'll see a door at the end of the hallway. That'll get you out of here."

"But what about you? Emma!" Rogue yelled back in protest, Gambit was already pulling her away from the fight.

"Relax Rogue. There is no way I'm going back into that cell. And besides, there was a reason why _I_ became the White Queen." Emma sent her a confident smirk and Rogue knew that she was going to be okay.

**TBC**


	6. Arguments and No That's Pretty Much It

starlight2twilight – So glad you forgave me and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Work just overwhelmed me and now I got school, my senior year no less but I'll try and regulate this fic.

Fostersb – Thanks for the review and writing the Emma part was my favorite part of last chapter. Even when she's helping someone she's a bitch.

XxXFairyQueenXxX – I gotta agree with you over the whole Romy thing. There hasn't been any real moments of the latest cartons and movies.

JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo - ^_^ Thanks, I was hoping they way the character interacted would be okay and honestly I think you're the one with the bloody brilliant story. I love reading the Wolverine Whisperer, every chapter cracks me up. I wish I could write humor like that.

Hawaiichick, smiles420, DreamSprite, CurrentlyIncognito, Wanda W, ChamberlinofMusic, UltimateGammy91, Chica De Los Ojos Café, LadyMageLuna, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

He had long lost track of the time. He was sure it had been morning when they had set out to the Brotherhood's base. Now the sun was barely rising in the horizon. He had known tracking down Mystique would be no easy task, but as painstakingly as it was to admit, especially to himself, he had underestimated her. She was a lot better than he had given her credit for.

Luckily for him, Forge had not. (Not that he'd ever tell him that). And before he had taken off, he had given him some sedatives that he had brought along just in case. He still wasn't too keen on using them though, especially since he preferred and knew he could capture the shape shifter without them. And he wouldn't even use them if not for the fact that he was on borrowed time.

Despite a few of his actions and decisions he had made in the past he did care for Rogue. He cared for all of his teammates (again not something he'd ever tell any of them) with the exception of Cyclops of course. But he had always had this special bond with Rogue. In a way she was a kindred spirit. They were both stubborn to a fault, brash, and loners by nature but that wasn't all they had in common.

When they had first found her she had been a recent prisoner of the Friends of Humanity who at the time had been capturing mutants to experiment on. Luckily they had shut them down before any major damage could be done to the young teen. Before that she had been on the streets for about a year or at least that's what she could recall. She didn't remember much before that, not even her name; the only thing she could recollect was the night her powers manifested and that was only because she still had the boy's psyche in her head, reminding her of what she had done to him.

As time passed, Xavier had helped her reclaim a few memories including her name. She had become one of the few people at the mansion he could actually stand, liked even. Over the last year he had let her down too many times and he was determined to make up for that.

Picking up on Mystique's scent he followed it to an old barn that looked as if it had been abandoned for quite some time. He knew that she knew he was right behind her still and so he proceeded with caution.

Exercising the restraint and self-control he had learned from his training as a samurai (something he rarely did), he snuck into the farmhouse without making a single noise. He spotted his target instantly, her blue skin sticking out amongst the moldy barrels of hay and rotten wood.

Taking aim, the emergency alarm of his turned off communicator chose that moment to go off and Mystique's yellow eyes locked onto his blue ones.

* * *

Rogue was tired. Her feet were killing her seeing as how she was only wearing socks and they had been walking in the middle of the highway for only god knows how long, her arm was throbbing, and she was sorely tempted to grab the next branch she saw and hit Gambit over the head with it. The only reason she kept from doing so was because of the fact she would go down with him. She settled for glaring at his back instead.

As if sensing her glare which he probably did, Gambit finally slowed his pace. Ever since escaping Sinister's lair they had been running non-stop and though he hated to admit it, even to himself, he too was tired. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept let alone allowed his body to rest. But they had to keep moving. The Marauders could be gaining on them.

"We gotta keep moving cherie," He tried to explain.

"Dang it Cajun we've been on the move for what, the last four hours. Ah'm tired and ah know you're tired too. Five minutes isn't gonna kill us."

"It just might," He angrily retorted starting to lose his cool. "They could catch up in five minutes."

"Or it would give us much needed rest and strength to continue wherever the hell you're dragging me," She continued to argue, a glaring match soon beginning between the two.

"Stubborn woman."

"Dumbass Cajun."

"Gonna get us killed."

"It's your fault that we're even here."

Their argument soon faded into a battle of the wills, waiting for the other to give any indication of backing down. Absentmindedly their faces began to inch dangerously close to one another's.

At that exact moment the loud roaring of an old engine caught their attention. Seconds later a bright pair of headlights was glaring down at the two, breaking them up.

Pushing Rogue behind him Gambit raised his free hand to his eyes to block the light, hoping to get a better look at the driver, not quite sure what he was going to do if it was trouble. A head abruptly popped out of the old pick up.

It wasn't anybody they knew, more than likely a local from the closest town. He was about Rogue's age, maybe a few years younger and baby faced, probably hadn't had his license long. He had this wholesome, boy next door look about him, the complete opposite of Gambit. He was driving an ancient looking Ford pick-up that looked as if it had once been red but was now an ugly shade of brown.

"You folks okay there?"

Elbowing Gambit out of the way, Rogue gave the boy a relieved smile, earning a blush in turn.

"Mind givin us a ride sug? Our car broke down a few miles back and we've been walking for what feels like hours." Gambit raised an eyebrow at the Rogue. She was a good actress.

"Su-sure no, no problem," He stuttered out. "It's gonna be a while 'til we get into town and your friend is gonna have to sit in the trunk. Only have room enough for one person up here."

"That's okay; we'll both take the trunk." And with that Gambit ushered Rogue to the bed of the truck feeling a sort of gleeful pride when he saw the kid's crestfallen look.

Climbing into the back at the same time, Rogue halfheartedly sat down besides Gambit. She didn't even bother to continue their glaring match with him. Sitting here in this old truck, on a clear night, or rather morning now, where she could see the sky lit up with hundreds of stars, sent a wave of nostalgia over her. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Gambit was put off by Rogue's behavior. Now more than ever he wished he had his empathy. One moment she wanted to kill him, next she looked like she wanted to kiss him and now she was ignoring him in favor for looking at the stars. Women did not ignore Remy LeBeau.

However before he could break the silence, Rogue beat him to it.

"So where exactly are we Gambit? Ah remember bein on a plane but not getting off."

Smirking at the thought of the plane ride, he answered, "We be in New Mexico petite. On the outskirts of Los Alamos to be exact."

"Figures," Rogue muttered more to herself. Sinister would choose a place like this for his secret lab.

"Do you know how we're gonna get these dang handcuffs off or even where we might be able to?"

"Dunno."

"What did Sinister want with me? Wouldn't he be more interested in someone like Jean or Scott, even Logan?"

"Dunno really. Was only hired to kidnap you."

"If you were hired to kidnap me, why did you try and help me escape?"

"Try?" Gambit arched a perfect eyebrow at the brunet, feeling slightly vexed at her choice of words. "We're here aren't we. I did more than try _femme_. Everything went according to plan"

Rolling her eyes, Rogue snidely replied, "It was a botched attempt at best. And if everything went 'according to plan' as you say, then why the hell are we handcuffed to each other without our powers in the middle of nowhere."

For once Gambit had nothing to respond with. It may have been that he was tired or that she was actually right. He went with the former.

Rogue let her lip twitch upward in triumph. Gambit was actually pouting, pouting. Dang Cajun probably hadn't lost an argument his whole life. Serves him right to be knocked down a peg.

Allowing herself to relax a bit, she leaned against the side of the bed of the truck and resumed staring at the stars, thankful for the jacket when she felt the cool morning air. A million thoughts were racing through her mind and for the first time since she was thirteen they were all her own.

* * *

"Genosha! We're actually staying at Genosha," Bobby exclaimed in shock. Only a few months ago nobody, well maybe Kurt, would dream of going to the mutant island. Though it was Magneto free now he was still somewhat hesitant about going there and he had good reason. He could still remember the last time they had gone there in search of Professor X and nearly gotten killed because of it.

"Yes Bobby, Genosha." Hank replied, as he smiled amusingly at the younger mutant."It's only temporary until Logan gets back and we resolve this problem with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What's the deal with them anyway? Didn't Logan make a deal with Fury," Kitty inquired.

"That's what we assumed."This time it was Storm who answered from the pilot seat besides Cyclops.

"Now look where that gets us, kicked out of our own home because we left it to Wolverine to handle things," Cyclops sardonically commented. Obviously he was still bitter over the fact that Logan had been chosen as leader over him.

"Scott," Jean said in a reprimanding tone before going off on her boyfriend. "Logan is the leader of this team and he deserves our trust and respect. Besides, you should know that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s the type of organization that'll do anything to get what they want and even Fury answers to somebody."

Scott in turn scowled at his girlfriend's words. Surprisingly (well to him) his thoughts turned to Emma and the snide comment she would more than likely have to say about Wolverine, bringing a slight upturn of his lips. Noticing Jean's intense gaze on him he tried to focus back on flying.

As if sensing the friction between Jean and Scott, it was Colossus who finally broke the tension.

"What did you find out about the people who are after Rogue, Katya?"

All eyes were now on the youngest X-Man.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Kitty handed out the papers she had printed out about Deathstrike, Deadpool, and Mystique.

"Deadpool's actual name is Wade Wilson or at least that's what's on his file. They're not even sure if that's correct but it is the main name he uses when he's not using Deadpool. And as you already know he was a part of the Weapon X program with Wolverine. He's a good marksman and has a healing factor like Wolverine. On the street he's known as the merc with the mouth and his only known associates are a guy called Weasel and get this, Domino."

"Domino?" The Brotherhood chick with luck as her powers."

"Yea, that's the one. And Lady Deathstrike actually Yuriko Oyama originally originated from Japan and all it basically says is what we already know. That she's an assassin pretty top notch at that too. There was no list of known associates but there was a picture, of someone we know."

"Really, who?"

"Spiral. Not only that, but the picture showed that they had meeting on Genosha."

"That would explain the Reavers but on Genosha," Kurt stated questioning. "Surely Wanda would have noticed if Spiral of all people was on Genosha."

"Well why not? Genosha is still under repairs. It's the perfect place if you think about it. Anywhere else a six armed woman meeting with a woman with adamantium claw like nails would seem weird," Bobby pointed out.

"And Wolverine says you're just as hopeless as Forge in a fight," Kurt joked, earning a few laughs in turn and a pout from Bobby and Forge.

"What about Mystique?" Sam was the one to bring them back to the main problem at hand.

"Wha, oh yea. Her actual name is Raven Darkholme and according to her file she has been around a long time, almost as long as Logan even. And you're never going to believe this but apparently she has three children."

At this Kurt visibly stiffened thought nobody seemed to have noticed and if they had they didn't say anything. It hadn't been long afterward since joining the X-Men that he had found out the truth about Mystique. The only people who knew were Hank, the professor, Rogue and that had been by accident, and Logan. It was still something he was trying to come to terms with.

"_Wait three children."_

Kurt suddenly felt like fainting.

"Doesn't say who they are or ages. How they even know she has children is beyond me and her only known associate besides Magneto and the rest of the Acolytes is a woman named Irene Adler. Whose last known address was somewhere in Mississippi."

"Hey isn't that where Rogue's from," Paige piped up.

It was Storm who answered, deep in thought over the sudden revelation.

"As a matter of fact she is. And the name Adler is not unfamiliar to me either."

Shrugging, Piotr voiced his opinion unaware of how right he was. "Maybe that's why Mystique wants Rogue. Could be that they have some sort of history together."

"Could be she offended her," Forge added, not a hundred percent of what to make of the whole situation.

"Maybe but wouldn't she have told us," Kitty said, unsure of her own statement.

"How can you be so sure? Rogue hasn't even told us her actual name and she's been with us for what, five, six years," Bobby pointed out.

"If you recall _correctly_ Bobby she didn't even know her name when she came here and this isn't about her name anyway," Kurt protested.

"Remember when she was telling Logan she hadn't even known Mystique even fought against her. I'm sure Logan would have sensed her lying."

Scott snorted.

"Like he did when she was with the Brotherhood."

"That was a different situation," Kurt continued to argue, sticking up for his absent teammates. "Logan was already fooled once and he wasn't taking any chances. You need to have some faith in your teammates herr Summers."

"Kurt's right Scott." Jean sent him a glare. "Now can we go back to what matters most at the moment. Rogue is our teammate and friend and we have to figure out what Deadpool, Deathstrike and Mystique want with her."

"But nothing fits."

* * *

Rogue wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but the next thing she knew was that she and Gambit had somehow gotten closer and her head was actually resting on his arm. Jerking her head back as if burned, she started to scowl when she heard Gambit's laughter.

"What's the matter petite? I don't bite, hard."

Rolling her eyes at his banal comment, she ignored him for the time being. She had a funny (more like downright horrible) feeling that she was going to be stuck with him for a while and she didn't feel like fighting at the moment with the guy no matter how hard it was not to.

The sun was now up, not quite noon yet but no longer morning either and they were finally rolling to a stop at what looked like an old train station. Confused, she was about to ask Gambit about it, him having been awake, when he abruptly stood up bringing her with him.

Raising an eyebrow inquiringly at him, she nonetheless followed him out the bed of the truck.

"So where we headed?"

Grinning cheekily down at her he replied, "But to New Orleans of course mon cherie."

"No frickin way Cajun. Ah'm gonna call the X-Men. They'll be here in no time; Logan will cut these dang things off, and ah'll be able to go home."

"The Wolverine will gut me the first chance he gets."

"That's what ah'm hopin for."

This time it was Gambit rolling his eyes.

"Sorry cherie, but y' can't cut adamantium with adamantium. Y' be stuck with me until I figure out how to get these things off."

"Well in case you've forgotten in that pea sized brain of yours, there is a girl who can phase through anything on my team."

"Well seeing as how you don't know, Sinister thinks of everything including making these un-phaseable."

Glaring now, Rogue ignored the boy who had given them a ride as he tried to get their attention.

"That's not even a word and Shadowcat's not the only one on the team who can get these off. Forge can build anything he sets his mind to and ah'm sure he can create a key."

At this Gambit started to chuckle as if that had been the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Forge. Hate to tell y' this but I have heard of him and I know about his 'inventions' if y' can call them that, and how they tend to backfire on him. I know someone much more reliable and we're going to see him."

"Ah don't care. Ah'm not going anywhere with yah!"

"Don't be difficult. We're going and besides, maybe I can help."

"Help? Help with what. You've already done enough helpin already."

"That may be true but like it or not we be in this together. 'Sides, I come from a very influential family and we could help you with your little problem. They be after y' for a reason, non?"

That hit home, and Rogue didn't know how to answer that. He would have a lot of contacts especially in his line of work. Meeting his brown eyes, she scowled as he in turn smirked. He had won and he knew it.

Rogue 1, Gambit 1.

Wait brown eyes. Rogue's hand instantly went to her bangs which were also brown whilst berating herself for not noticing earlier. No wonder the kid had given them a ride without a moment's hesitation.

Gambit was now confused. Rogue's scowl had disappeared and she was fingering her hair while staring fixatedly into his eyes and not the normal look women had when looking into his eyes. There was a mystified sort of wonderment in her eyes. It was then that it finally dawned on him that her white stripes were gone and more than likely his eyes were normal looking too. He was more tired than he thought if it had taken him this long to notice.

"Uhh you guys, we're here. Since you guys were robbed they'll probably give you a voucher especially in your wife's condition and there's a small gift shop inside and I think they have sandals inside."

Rogue was instantly brought back to reality when she heard the terms "wife" and "condition" but before she could question him, Gambit beat her to it.

"Thank y' mon ami. Wish I had something to give y'. Me and mon wife really appreciate the ride."

"No, no problem sir." And with that the boy got back in his truck and took off leaving a fuming Rogue and a grinning Gambit.

"What? Had to tell them something Roguey. Couldn't go around saying we escaped from a mad, mutant scientist. People might think we be crazy."

Rogue couldn't help but let a small smile break her grimace.

"Y' really should smile more cherie, y' look tres bella when y' do."

"Stop calling me that. Ah am not and will never be your cherie Gumbo."

Smirking, Gambit responded, "Whatever y' say mon river rat."

* * *

Mystique was trapped. Though it had been bad timing for his communicator to go off, it at least picked a good spot for it to go off. Logan had Mystique cornered and the only possible way to get out of here lay beyond him.

Neither had yet to make a move and both were fixated on the other. Though their eyes were locked together both kept in mind the other's movements.

It was Mystique who finally broke the silence.

"Well, well, well Wolverine. I should have expected this little meeting sooner or later. Shame, I was hoping it would have happen later."

"Cut the crap Mystique. Why the hell did you attack the Brotherhood?"

The blue skinned mutant let a cold smirk settle on her face.

"And here I thought you didn't like them very much."

"I like you even less darlin. Now the hell do you want with the kid Raven?"

At being called her human name, Mystique stiffened while Logan smirked. He finally had her rattled.

"Yea I remember some of it Raven. May not know all of it but some things did come back."

Mystique launched a fist at him, hitting Wolverine squarely in the jaw momentarily stunning him.

"Some will get you nowhere James. There is a lot you still don't know about especially that which is right under your nose."

Her words stung and though he wanted to ask her more he knew she would not be very forthcoming and instead he launched himself at the shape shifting mutant. He wrestled with her for a good while trying to bring her to the ground but it was a tremulous task with her constantly changing her body. She nearly did escape him after impersonating Angel, hoping to use psychological and physical means to evade him but in the end he was successful in his efforts. Wolverine had managed to get her on the ground with her hands firmly secured behind her back and his knees securing her legs from moving.

Just as he was about to use the syringe on her she had morphed again this time to Rogue.

"What the hell are you doing Logan?"

She spoke in perfect imitation of Rogue's southern accented voice.

Wolverine let out a vicious snarl as he jammed the needle into her neck with a little more force than was necessary. Her little ploy had backfired and he was beyond pissed at the stunt she had pulled. She may be able to change her looks but she could never change her scent.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Don't worry next chapter will be more adventurous and either Deadpool or Deathstrike will make their second appearance. Who knows it could be both.


	7. I'm Baaaccckk!

**AN**: I know it's been a while, sorry about that. But I've been busy with college applications, semester projects and work. Working at a mall isn't as great as it seems. Also I had intended on making this chapter a lot longer, especially drawing out the whole Deadpool part but I think y'all have waited long enough.

Emily Rivers – Five m months, really? Wow. ^_^'

libra101 – Thanks, I knew he was from Kentucky but for some reason I keep mixing him up with Multiple.

wiccamage – Thanks for the feedback. I've tried to work more on adding the surrounding but that's always been my weak point. I'll also try harder with the updates. :D

orangebean – Thanks for both of the reviews. After getting the second, I actually made time to start working on this chapter again.

Ultimate Gammy91, ChamberlinofMusic,starlight2twilight, Fosterb, Chica De Los Ojos Café, kitkat113, weebird, anonymous, stackles, thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

Honestly, Rogue hated each time she had to lie. Even though she had learned to get by, by doing so it never quite settled with her conscious, and the guilt always nagged away at her. It had definitely gotten to her when she not only had to trick Logan and the rest of her teammates but to basically lie to his face, knowing that he trusted her, the man she had looked to like a father.

At this moment though she let herself not feel too guilty after all she could not stand Gambit and was eager for the chance to rid herself of the unwelcomed swamp rat even if it meant going to Louisiana with him. And besides as much as she hated to admit it, it was a little fun tricking people especially those who were anti-mutant.

"Oh you poor things. In your condition no less. I hope they catch those rotten mutants who did this to your wife Mr. Lord. And don't you worry about a thing. Just wish we could have been of more help or at least had a spare change of clothes for your wife."

"Thank y' mademoiselle," Gambit gave her a charming grin causing the much older woman to flush under the attention, "Y've done too much already."

Rogue wanted to snort but refrained from doing so. She hadn't liked the cover story, (as if she'd ever carry his demon spawn much less marry the guy) but she had to admit the guy could be very persuasive to have people just hand over their money to him.

"I wish Kelly would have never backed down from his anti-mutant platform. He won't be getting my vote next election, that's for sure," The woman snipped.

Gambit merely continued to smile as she handed them their tickets.

She was mildly surprised that he was able to keep such a straight face especially with her little mutant comment. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from replying herself. But then she was with the mutant who had sold out his own kind for some money not to mention blown up half of Genosha, all for Senator Kelly.

"C'mon cherie," Gambit started to lead her away. "The train should be leaving soon."

"Whatever." She coldly responded, her distaste for the guy rushing back at all at once.

If he had noticed her sudden attitude change he had chosen not to comment as they made their way to their compartment. It was one of those standard booths with two rows of cushioned, red seats facing each other. The old lady may have been a bigot but she surely was sympathetic. She had not only given them a voucher for their own, private compartment that was isolated from all other passengers per their request. She had even given them some of her own money to buy Rogue a pair of shoes from the gift shop.

Rogue took the seat next to the window, leaving Gambit with no choice but to sit beside her not that he really minded. In fact he attempted to get as close to her as possible only to stop dead in his tracks at one cold look from her. Hell her gaze would have sent Sinister backing up in fear also. And to make sure he stayed away Rogue took off his coat (well she took it off as best as she could, she was stuck with it until they lost the handcuffs) and placed it between the two like a wedge.

Besides acting as a barrier between her and Gambit, Rogue wanted to check up on her arm. It had never stopped hurting. Slowly she peeled off the bandage Beast had wrapped around her arm not two days ago. It felt more like two years ago since she had last seen the mansion and it would be a while until she saw it again. She was stuck heading to a state so close to the one she had vowed to never return to.

The burn that Senyaka had caused had created an ugly scab, one that was starting to peel and seep blood now and there was even signs of bruising around it from Blockbuster. Not for the first time she wished she had touched Logan anyway. Sure he would've gotten mad but he'd get over it.

Rogue was caught off guard when Gambit had suddenly taken her injured arm in his hands. He carefully examined the wound with hands that were surprisingly gentle especially with his calloused fingers. She could feel goosebumps forming all over her body. She wanted desperately to snatch her arm back but as she was often finding herself when Gambit made any skin to skin contact, Rogue found herself frozen. All she was able to do was watch as he fluidly grabbed a roll of bandage from one of his many pockets and began bandaging her arm.

When he was done she swiftly retreated her arm but not before mumbling a quick thanks. She didn't dare look at him for fear of what might happen. No guy had ever had this effect on her and she was scared.

"No problem. Hate to see such a belle femme hurt anyways," He nonchalantly answered, earning a roll of her eyes but otherwise she was still avoiding eye contact with him.

Pleased by her reaction no matter how small it was he continued to egg her on.

"What's wrong mon cherie? There's no need to be scared of moi. No femme should or has ever had reason to be scared of Le Diable Blanc, especially after a night with me." He attempted to scoot closer to her since he could not wrap his arm around her shoulder like he would've like to.

"Dang it, don't call me that Cajun. It's Rogue, R O G U E. And ah know these handcuffs don't allow us a lot of room but back off," She snarled at him back into her, "if you even look at me I'm gonna bite your head off" mode.

Smirking cheekily he was about to comment when suddenly their compartment door was flown open, startling the both of them. Both southerners were soon staring at none other than Deadpool.

"I'm baaaccckk!"

* * *

Genosha was a lot different from the last time Bobby had been there. The changes really shouldn't have surprised him especially after all that the mutant island had been through over the last year. But it still came as a shock seeing the once great nation shattered. He still couldn't believe that Magneto had down this to his own empire, his own people who he had claimed he was trying to help.

The Blackbird was parked out on the shore, there having been no other place to park the massive jet. There was still rubble everywhere from the Sentinel attacks but there were also signs of rebuilding. One of the buildings he was positive Kurt had told him had collapsed was already halfway done.

"I don't get it? Why are we waiting here? Shouldn't we be doing something, anything," Forge asked after they had been standing besides the jet for the last five minutes.

"Don't you ever listen Forge? I swear you're as bad as Bobby sometimes." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Wanda wanted to personally greet us when we landed. She mentioned something about finding out some information on Deathstrike that she wanted to tell us right away and in person," Kurt answered, taking pity on the normally scattered brained mutant.

Just as he said this the X-Men noticed a few mutants making their way towards them. Expecting to see the familiar brunette in red, Kurt was surprised instead to see whom he surmised to be Polaris. He had not actually met her in person but Wanda did talk a great deal about her younger sister and he felt as if he had already known the green haired mutant. Following her were Dazzler and Blink.

"Nightcrawler," Polaris acknowledged first. "The Scarlet Witch wanted to meet you in person but she's busy dealing with the Kleinstock bro…" She started to say before the sound of a communicator went off. Giving them a small, apologetic smile she answered it as she turned her back to the X-Men though that didn't stop them from listening to her conversation.

"Yea I'm with them right now. I thought you were!"

"They've been taken care of? That's good…"

"Wait! What?"

"I'll be there soon with the others."

"What's going on? Is Wanda alright?" Kurt asked; a concerned look on his face as he gazed at Polaris.

"Trouble." Was all she answered before they were all teleported, courtesy of Blink, to the heart of Genosha.

The first thing they saw was the Scarlet Witch fairing off against Spiral whilst Mecury was fighting against random Reavers. It wasn't until Kitty was almost hit with a fireball that the X-Men saw Lady Deathstrike fighting against someone they had not seen in a long time, Sunfire or Shiro Yoshida. The ill-tempered mutant was someone hard to forget especially his rather violent fights with Rogue.

Scott quickly reverted to leader mode and wasted no time in giving out orders. Pixie and Paige were ordered to the sideline with Sam watching over them. Storm, Ice-Man, Jean and Polaris were ordered to join Sunfire against Deathstrike. Nightcrawler didn't wait for Cyclops to finish before he ported off to join the Scarlet Witch as the rest of the X-Men went to help Mercury.

Teleporting Wanda at the last second to avoid what would have been a rather nasty hit, Kurt gave her a toothy grin when they landed.

"Trouble seems to follow you, no?"

Returning the smile, she wryly replied, "It comes with being a mutant Kurt. I thought you'd catch on by now especially since you are an X-Man."

"Can't argue with that," He responded as the two dodged another attack from Spiral who had wasted no time in chasing down the two.

"Why are you here Spiral," Wanda questioned, hexing a piece of metal to wrap around her six arms, leaving no room for movement.

"That is no concern of yours witch," She spat out, glaring as she broke free. But before she could do anything, Polaris appeared with a struggling Lady Deathstrike in tow who was hovering two inches off the ground. Soon enough Spiral was stuck in the same position as the Japanese assassin.

About to resume questioning the two, Shiro landed in a flurry of a blaze right in front of them. Removing his mask, he glared at all those ahead of him.

"What do you think you're doing," He snarled.

Wanda and Poloris were taken back by his brash attitude especially after saving him though the X-Men remained unfazed, already used to his temperament.

"How dare you interrupt my fight?"

Her eyes narrowing, Wanda was not going to let him talk to her like that.

"Listen here you little punk we just saved your ungrateful ass."

"Did I ask for your help?" He countered.

Seething, Wanda tried to keep from lashing out at him and managed to instead grind out through clenched teeth, "Watch that tongue of yours before you lose it."

"Oh yea, I'd like to see you try. I bet you can't even lay a hand on me." He challenged in a condescending and haughty manner.

"A hand, no." Wanda smirked as she made to hex him only for Kurt to take her hand in his.

"We have more pressing matters to deal with." He spoke, bringing all their attention back to Spiral and Deathstrike.

"Why are you on Genosha?"

Spiral merely regarded him with a cold look. It was Lady Deathstrike who answered but not with the answer they wanted.

"My quarrel is not with you X-Man. Release me or you will be next."

"What exactly is your quarrel with Rogue and Sunfire?" Storm spoke up.

At the mention of their names Deathstrike become even more incensed and Poloris struggled to keep her hold over the assassin.

"Her and those brats will pay for what they did. No one dishonors my family."

Before Storm could ask any more questions, two blue twisters of raw power formed out of nowhere around the two and both were gone in an instant but not before Spiral gave them a mocking wave.

"Now look at what you did. You let them get away you incompetent fools." Shiro scowled, adding a few Japanese swear words into to his little tirade.

"Is he always like this?" Lorna asked the closest person to her which happened to be Bobby.

"Unfortunately. But you should count yourself lucky, he can actually be a lot worse. Get him and Rogue in the same room and it'll make a fight between the Hulk and Wolverine look like a pillow fight."

At that Lorna giggled. She knew of the Hulk and knew Wolverine's temperament so it much have been bad when the two of them were together.

When he heard her giggle, Bobby started to grin. He hadn't really paid her much attention before but now that he was actually looking he noticed ho pretty she was. Blue had always been his favorite color but green was a very close second.

"Shiro why was she after you?" Scot asked in his normal monotone voice though his hand was on his visor, acting as a silent warning.

His lip curling, he nonetheless started to talk. "Where's the gaijun cow? Don't tell me she finally decided to ditch you guys too."

"Rogue's whereabouts doesn't matter at the moment Shiro. Just tell me why they attacked you." Scott demanded.

"Yea because we don't even know where she's at." Forge added his own two cents, causing a collected groan to come from the group.

"Forge!" Kitty was the first to reprimand him. "We said we weren't going to mention that."

"Sorry." He apologized, slowly inching his way to stand behind Colossus.

"Some team leader you are. First you disband then you can't even get your members back and when you finally do you keep losing them." Sunfire sneered. "It was a good thing that I had enough foresight to leave when I did."

Scott immediately reacted to that comment. Grabbing him by his collar he was about to let fists fly when Shiro powered up. Pushing the former leader of the X-Men away from him both were immediately stopped by a lightning bolt that landed right between them.

"Stop this, the both of you," Storm sent a pointed look to Cyclops, "Or I promise you I will not miss the next time."

"Now Shiro tell us what you know."

Crossing his arms, he looked away but still answered in a low growl. "That's the thing, I don't know anything. All that Lady Deathstrike sputtered out was something about some dishonor we brought to her family."

"We," Jean questioningly stated.

"Yes we. Here this might explain it."

As he said that he shoved a photo into Storm's hands. "I managed to swipe this off of that crazy subeta."

Right away everyone surrounded Storm, peering over her shoulder to look at the picture. It was obviously an old photograph that looked like it had seen a lot over the years but on it clearly showed a younger looking Sunfire, a thirteen year old who could only be Rogue, a girl they had never seen before and Mystique.

"I don't even remember taking that picture. I've never met Mystique or that other girl and I didn't meet Rogue until I joined you guys and that was when I was fifteen."

**TBC**


	8. Are You On Crack?

**AN:** **Yes, your eyes do not deceive you; this is indeed chapter eight of Get Rogue. Now hopefully, this looks like it took me a year to write. Enjoy.**

ChamberlineofMusic – Thanks for another awesome review, and I'm looking forward to the scene when Rogue and Sunfire reunite.

Ruroca57 - …If you're still reading this, sorry for making you wait so long.

Orangebean – I hated the mall and I'm glad I no longer work there. And quite possibly.

Chae Lee – Wow, thanks for the review, it really made my day. And I am going to try my best to finish it, and hopefully it will live up to expectations.

BelleDayNight – I had the same reaction you did. Tis a shame.

Onjiage, tfobym18, Fostersb, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Rogue903, cerruenos, Smoochynose, Belle86, Burnnoticegirl30157, Ruon jian, Dracon89 and nessa671, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Gambit made to grab his bo-staff, only to remember that it was still in his coat which Rogue had just shrugged back on. A few curses slipped his tongue. He'd have to defend themselves without it somehow. Things were looking grim. Deadpool stood between them and the only way out of the small train compartment. He wasn't willing to take his eyes off the insane mercenary and especially to turn his back on him to grab his only remaining weapon.

Inwardly he wondered if this was it. If he was going to be killed by a bad Spider-Man rip-off who looked like he was on steroids.

"Damn it! I'm sick and tired of your snide comments about me looking like that pansy," Deadpool yelled at the fanfiction author, freaking both Rogue and Gambit who were at a loss about what he was talking about.

"_Spider-Man is not a pansy and it's not my fault that you do or have you forgotten the cover of Deadpool, issue #11."_

"Are you on crack? Of course that emo kid is a pansy. I tell you fanfic writers these days. They can never get their damn fics right, always ruining us characters. And don't even get me started on their bad updating habits," he ranted on, further annoying the authoress and creeping out the two southern mutants he had cornered.

Simultaneously they took a step back from the deranged mercenary, forcing them against the back wall of the compartment. While he was distracted, Gambit seized the opportunity to grab his bo-staff.

"_Shut it Deadpool. Now if you don't get back to the damned script…"_

"What script? There is no script. You're pulling all this out of your ass," he smugly interrupted. That bastard.

"_If you don't get back to the story right now, you'll be looking like a Cyclops fan-boy!"_

"What! That guy has a stick so far up his ass it's a wonder he can walk. I'm way too cool for that loser. I'll be good," Deadpool promised; though in the back of his mind he was planning on way of decapitating the author, besides she'd probably be too lazy to even bother.

With his bo-staff in hand, Gambit charged at the distracted Deadpool. The end of his staff met the side of the insane mercenary's head, and had he been a lesser ma… (like you could call him a man).

"Stupid, emo fanfic writer," Deadpool grumbled under his breath but otherwise remained in character.

…lesser genetically altered gun for hire, he would have doubled over in pain. Deadpool didn't even flinch at the contact. In fact, it looked as if he were smiling by the way the fabric of his mask crinkled upwards.

"Ooh, since you showed me yours I guess it's only fair I show you mine," he laughed gleefully and pulled out his two katanas. He twirled them each in a flashy taunt to demonstrate a glimpse of what he was capable of, before settling into a fighting stance.

"Let's see what you got pretty boy."

He slashed wildly at the two powered-down mutants. Gambit tried to meet each blow with his bo-staff, but it was difficult when he was using only one hand to fight efficiently. There was not enough strength behind his blocks. He parried some of the hits, but without his powers and full function of both his arms, he was slower than usual. Deadpool managed to get hits in that he normally would've been able to easily dodge.

With Deadpool's attention focusing on Gambit, Rogue studied the mercenary's moves before inserting herself into the fray. With a well aimed strike, she was able to kick one of his katanas out of his hand. She caught it mid-air with her free hand.

After their run in with the Silver Samurai, Rogue had convinced Logan to give her some lessons with the Japanese sword. He had refused at first, but she had been persistent. Eventually she managed to wear him down and get the training she wanted. She never did like relying on her powers.

"Hey, no fair that's mine," Deadpool whined like a little kid.

"Too bad, finder's keepers," she taunted.

Deadpool laughed. "This is going to be fun."

He swung his sword, this time aiming specifically for Rogue. She effortlessly blocked his attack. Soon the two were trading blow for blow with Gambit catching the hits she would've missed. Together, they evaded each of the mercenary's hits.

"Who hired yah," Rogue questioned.

Seeing no harm in answering since he was about to kill her, Deadpool brightly answered, "Why your good friends, the Brotherhood of course."

When she spotted an opening, Rogue ran her sword through Deadpool's gut as Gambit delivered another blow to his head, managing to efficiently knock him down this time.

Hurriedly, Remy rushed past his fallen his fallen form, dragging Rogue with him. Though they had succeeded in holding him off for a bit, Deadpool was just toying with them. It was only a matter of time before the tables would turn, and the insane mercenary would start getting serious and use his guns.

They ran straight for the end of the train, ignoring the looks being sent their way. The train hitched and slowly began to pick up speed. The handcuffed duo nearly lost their balance at the sudden movement, but Rogue did collide into Gambit causing them to crash against another compartment, narrowly missing a bullet aimed at her.

"Shit," she cursed before picking up their pace.

Gambit had tried to open the compartment door, but Rogue pulled him in the other direction. Hiding out would do no good against Deadpool, they needed to get him off the train.

"What are you doing Rogue? We'll be killed," Gambit protested as he reluctantly followed the other mutant.

She didn't bothering replying, it would only cause an unneeded distraction. And time was not on their side. Somehow, they made it to the end of the train in one piece. Swiftly she opened the end door of the train.

"Rogue," he spoke again, wanting to head into the nearest compartment.

"Just trust me Remy," Rogue snapped at him, unconsciously using his first name. She had an idea, one that she was sure Gambit would consider too risky or crazy even, for his standards. Cyclops had never approved of any of her plans when he was leader and Logan also felt a bit uneasy about them, but they had always got the job done. She pushed him to the side, where he wasn't in view of Deadpool while she stood brazenly in the center of the doorway; a perfect target for any assassin.

"C'mon yah psychotic freak, let's get this over with already," Rogue baited.

"Have it your way toots," Deadpool replied as he pulled the sword from his head. Though it would've been a lot easier to just shoot her, he had been paid double to make her suffer.

He really loved his job.

When he was within range she expertly dodged his blade and with her free hand rammed the knife she had found in one of Gambit's many pockets while they were on the truck, into his neck and slashed horizontally. Catching him off guard, she wrestled his sword out of his hand as Gambit grabbed one of his guns.

She finished the job by slicing his head off. Gambit caught it before it reached the ground, and threw it off the train. As if the body knew which direction he had thrown it, Deadpool followed his head. Before long, he became a speck in the distance.

The adrenaline wore off and Rogue found her shoulders slumping as she leaned against Gambit. She wasn't dumb enough to think that they had gotten rid of him for good. Deadpool would be back, but at least for now they didn't have to worry about him.

* * *

Logan roughly threw Mystique over his shoulder. He had called Storm to pick him up not long after he had jammed the tranquilizer in the shape shifter's neck. It was then when he had been informed of Fury's raid on the mansion. His first reaction had been to swear with death threats mingled after every other word. They were going through enough shit already. He really did not want to deal with Fury too.

Once he had calmed down enough, he had ordered Cyclops, Bobby, and Jean to stay on Genosha with the new, younger members. They were going to see if they could find out more from Sunfire, or if Deathstrike had left anything behind. He and the other were going to take the mansion back. Logan really needed to talk to Xavier and get some insight as to what was going on around here.

The roaring engine of the Blackbird reached Wolverine's ears and seconds later the massive jet came into view. It didn't bother landing, it didn't need to. Kurt suddenly appeared in front of him, and moments later they were in the jet.

Logan carelessly dropped Mystique to the floor as if she were a sack of potatoes. Wordlessly he took the power inhibitor collar from Forge and placed it around her neck. Impassively he watched as the blue faded into a neutral, cream color tinged with pink, and her hair began to darken to a midnight blue hue.

Logan smirked.

Mystique was the one thing she hated more than anything. She was normal.

"Forge," he barked, turning to the scrawny mutant, "Handcuff her hand and legs. I don't want to give her the opportunity to escape."

The scattered-brained inventor immediately bolted out of his seat to do what he was ordered to. He was nervous about being so close to the notorious acolyte, but he did what he was told.

Logan turned to Storm.

"Give me the layout."

Ororo kept her gaze on the scenery before her, but all the same she answered Logan's demand, "They have the complete outer perimeter surrounded. Fury has taken up base at the front entrance. They can tell that the lower levels are there, but they have been unable to get in. They've left the left side, cave entrance unguarded."

Logan nodded his head. His mind was buzzing with plans, different scenarios, and how things would play out. His first instinct was to drop down and take them all out, but rationally he knew that would only cause more problems. He was the leader of the X-Men now, and he needed to do what was best for his team.

"Alright Elf," Logan spoke, turning to the smaller of the furry, blue mutants in the jet, "You and I, we're gonna have a talk with Fury. I want the rest of y'all to head into the mansion using the unguarded entrance. Lock Mystique up and check on the professor."

It didn't take them long to get back to the mansion. Storm had set the jet to stealth mode, and no radar on earth would be able to pick up the Blackbird. Kurt unbuckled himself and walked up to Logan. He placed a hand on Wolverine's shoulder.

"How about a little cover darlin," Logan requested locking eyes with the weather witch, as Kurt ported them down below. By the time they reached the ground, a dense fog had developed around the entire estate.

With Nightcrawler right behind him, Logan navigated their way to Fury. Surprisingly, most of the grounds were devoid of soldiers. He had expected more from S.H.I.E.L.D. It slightly unnerved the Wolverine. They found him close to the edge of the woods, glaring at the fog while he puffed on a cigar.

"Gotta say Logan, I expected you sooner," Fury casually remarked slowing turning to face the two X-Men.

Snarling, Logan grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the nearest tree. Fury for his part, remained unfazed as Wolverine pinned him by the neck with one hand as the other had unleashed his adamantium claws just inches away from his face. Kurt was impressed. Not many could meet Logan's furious gaze head on.

"Cut the crap Fury. We had a deal, now why the hell are you raiding the mansion?"

"I'd show a bit more gratitude if I were you Logan. Had anyone else taken this assignment, they'd already be blowing up the mansion trying to find those mysterious lower levels of yours," Fury calmly replied.

Logan growled, but otherwise retracted his claws and dropped the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Why are you here?"

"The higher ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up on a few wanted criminals around here. Since some were mutants, you guys appeared suspicious. Some of the others wanted to arrest you, I convinced them otherwise," Fury casually replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"What's in it for you bub," Logan responded, crossing his arms over his chest. Fury never did something for nothing.

"I'm just returning the favor, but I do need to know what happened here."

Logan scowled, and when he made no move to reply, Kurt spoke for him. "We were attacked two days ago by: the Brotherhood, Deadpool, Mystique, the Reavers, Gambit, and Deathstrike. It wasn't a planned thing, and we have no proof that any of them were working together."

Fury contemplated his words before replying, "Interesting. What did they want?"

"We're not certain. But we have some evidence that showed they wanted one of our teammates. And Gambit managed to kidnap her," Kurt replied, practically spitting out the name Gambit like it was a bad curse.

"Alright, this thing that is going on around here is clearly between y'all. I'll keep S.H.I.E.L.D. out of it, but only if you capture Deathstrike, Deadpool, and Mystique for us."

Another growl erupted from the back of Wolverine's throat, but he nonetheless replied, "I ain't promising you nothing Fury, but if they're still alive when I'm done with them, I'll give you a call."

Kurt noticed that he didn't mention Mystique. Wisely he kept his mouth shut. She was their first clue to finding out what the others want with Rogue.

* * *

Rogue and Gambit had eventually made their way back to their compartment. Gambit had hidden the gun in one of the many pockets of his coat, and Deadpool's katana had followed the gun's fate. Rogue had taken her seat back by the window, and this time Gambit didn't bother trying to invade her personal space. They were both exhausted, the last few days were finally taking its toll on the powered down mutants, but still they did not allow themselves to rest just yet. Deadpool had found them and who knows how else had also.

But one thing was bothering Gambit more than the thought of a possible threat. Rogue, she had used his name, his real name. The one he never told anybody. None of his employers had ever been given his name; the Guild only gave out his codename.

"Y' called me Remy," he softly spoke, not really expecting her to hear him.

She did. Turning from the window, Rogue looked at the Cajun. She hadn't really given it much thought about the name thing; it just came out, sort of like a heat of the moment thing. "Yea, ah guess ah did."

"How'd y' know?"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Magneto knew it. Ah absorbed him right after he was about to kill Kelly for what yah did to Poloris and Genosha."

Gambit nodded his head in acknowledgement, before dropping her gaze. He knew what this was going to lead to.

"Why, why'd yah do it?"

Gambit didn't need to be told specifically what "it" was. He could pick up on a hint of disgust in her voice, but even more so curiosity. He remained silent. It wasn't a question he was able to answer. She let it dropped when he made no move to answer, and from the corner of his eyes he saw her turn her attention back to the window. They had a few good hours before they would be in Louisiana and by the current mood it was going to be a trip in silence.

* * *

The first thing Logan did once Fury's men had cleared out was head to room where the Professor was kept. Hopefully this time Charles would be available to talk. He really needed some answers, he was tired of running around in the dark.

Kurt made his way in the opposite direction of Logan. Slowly, he treaded towards the lower levels, on his way to the cells. He could've easily ported, but his mind needed to adjust to what he was about to do. His birth mother was a ruthless person, as been proved time after time. She had even sent him, her own son, to the prisons in Genosha.

When he reached the door that would lead him to his mother, he hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door still unprepared to what awaited him on the other side.

**TBC**


	9. The Proof Was in the Pudding

cerrenous – Yes I am a horrible, horrible person who is deeply ashamed of myself.

I've actually had most of this written since I last updated, sorry.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The room where Xavier "slept" was quiet, not like Logan really expected much else. Kitty had attempted to brighten up the dark room with pictures of the team posted randomly on the plain, silver walls. It looked more like a chaotic mess, but she meant well and it was kind of nice to see the various snapshots of the X-Men. There were pictures that ranged from the original team when Magneto was still working with Xavier, to current ones that included Tildie. When Charles had first seen them he hadn't said a thing, but merely smiled and Wolverine swore he saw a tear slide down the telepath's face.

Logan wasn't waiting long. Charles Xavier appeared before him in seconds with the same, transparent image he had since Xavier first contacted him. His face looked less worn than the last time he had seen him, but the eyes looked tired as usual. And Wolverine wondered if there would ever be the day that the X-Men were no longer needed, when humanity could accept mutants and they could finally rest.

"Alright Chuck, what the hell is going on now," Wolverine demanded.

"It's good to see you too Logan," Professor X politely greeted with a kind smile at his brutish friend before answering his question. "I take it Rogue has been kidnapped already."

"You knew! You knew this was going to happen! Why the hell didn't you warn me," Logan roared, his fists clenched tightly at his side.

"I'm sorry Logan, but those events had to transpire. I couldn't let that change. The outcome would be too dangerous if Gambit hadn't kidnapped her," Charles calmly replied, his mind thinking about the chaotic events that would lead to the future he was currently in. It wasn't as horrifying as when the Sentinels ruled, but it wasn't necessary very ideal, especially with Sinister in charge.

"I don't like this. What does that bastard want with Rogue? What do they all want with Rogue," Logan growled, and began to stalk around feeling very much like a caged animal.

"The Brotherhood just seeks revenge; they are not the ones you need to worry about. Deathstrike's grudge will help lead you to the answers you seek. And Gambit is merely another pawn; it's who he is working for that should concern you."

"And just who does he work for?"

"Mr. Sinister is Gambit's employer. And he's after what she knows, or rather what's in her mind," came his ominous reply, which lead to more questions than answers.

"I know this going to be hard for you my friend, but trust Mystique she does care for the girl. If you don't Rogue may very well die."

"What the hell is going on Chuck?"

Xavier sighed. He really wished he could tell them more, but then revealing too much could do more harm than good.

"I'm sorry Logan. I would tell you more if I could. I will be in touch with you when I can reveal more."

And with that Charles Xavier was gone.

* * *

Kurt pushed the door closed behind him. Mystique was across the room, tightly locked behind the glass containment cell that Rogue herself had once occupied when she had defected to the Brotherhood. She was sitting on a couch they had put in there to replace the one squashed by the Blob, staring intently at the ceiling. She hadn't noticed his presence yet.

He wondered if the human form she was in now was how she really looked and she stayed blue to make a statement. It did seem like something she would do. Mystique was really proud to be a mutant. Or if that was the first time she had seen that face as well.

Slowly he approached the cell without making a sound. As if sensing his presence, she looked up and pinned him with her gaze. Her eyes were a startling green, and he was sure he had seen them before. Her gaze was intense and slowly her lip curled.

Kurt had to look away. This was the woman who had given birth to him, his biological mother. He didn't know what to feel towards this woman and he was conflicted. Part of him just wanted to forget their relation. She had never bought it up, and it was like he didn't exist towards her. But she was still his mother, and that meant something to him.

"Kurt," she acknowledged him, though his name sounded more like a curse coming out of her mouth.

"Mystique," he curtly replied.

"Don't tell me they got you to do the interrogation," she mockingly spoke.

He wouldn't let her get to him. When dealing with her, one needed to keep a level head. She enjoyed rattling nerves and messing with people's minds.

"Hmmm…you were able to get to one of daddy's little girls, so maybe you're not a complete lost cause after all. She is a step up from that human girl you dated before."

Kurt's eyes flashed but he didn't take the bait, though part of him was curious as to how she knew that. Maybe she hadn't completely forgotten all about him like he previously thought.

"What do you want with Rogue, Mystique?"

She casually shrugged her shoulders, and indifferently replied, "What makes you think I was after Rogue?"

"Cut the bull shit Mystique. That isn't going to fly by me," Logan barked as he stalked into the room.

Mystique glared at him while she rose from the couch. Slowly she walked right up to the glass wall. She stood tall as she let one hand rest on her hip, and left the other balled into a fist at her side. Kurt was sure he was experiencing déjà vu.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, James. Especially after everything you've already let fly by you," she sneered.

Snarling, Logan remembered Xavier's words. "What is Rogue to you Raven?"

For a second, her eyes widened before they narrowed back into slits.

Nightcrawler looked the between the two feeling as if he was in a standoff when something seemed to click in his mind. He suddenly knew why Mystique's mannerisms seemed familiar now. He had seen them before from someone else, someone else in the mansion. He instantly ported.

Logan and Mystique didn't even notice he was gone.

"What makes you think she means anything to me," she tried to cover up, but Logan had already caught her slip. He'd have his answers.

"You told her that you were there to help her," Logan shot back. "Why did you want to help her so bad? You're an acolyte, one of Mageneto's most trusted lackeys."

Mystique continued to leer at him, but nonetheless she answered, "I am no one's lackey. The Brotherhood took a hit out on her. They hired that insane fool Deadpool to do their dirty work."

Logan raised an eyebrow. He had expected more resistance.

"Why her? Why would they bother with her and not someone like me or Cyclops? Hell even why not Nightcrawler, he's the one seeing his daughter," Logan replied. He hadn't meant to sound egotistical, but what made Rogue stick out when compared to him or Jean or even Storm.

"She's far more of a nuisance to them than Cyclops," she stated, saying the word nuisance with what sounded like pride.

"They can easily block a telepath, but Rogue, Rogue is much more problematic. They really can't do much about her mutation either. How many times has it been now since she foiled one of their plans. And Eric never really did like how easily she took him out with merely a touch."

If Logan had any doubts about Mystique sounding proud of Rogue, they were all gone by the end of her little speech.

"What is the kid to you Raven," Logan repeated his earlier question.

"What is she to you James?"

* * *

It was nothing more of a hunch, but Kurt had a strong feeling of dread as he approached Hank. It was probably a million to one chance, but it wasn't totally impossible either and he had to be certain. Besides they had, had stranger things happen at the mansion. In fact they probably should've expected something like this sooner or later with the way their lives went. It was like they were in some never ending soap opera or something.

Kurt found Hank in the kitchen shuffling around in the cabinets, muttering crossly. Kurt could caught the words, Twinkies, Bobby, and maiming. If it had been any other day Nightcrawler probably would've laughed.

"Hank," Kurt waited for the resident's doctor to look up before making his request.

"I need a favor."

* * *

New Orleans was exactly as she remembered it to be. She had never allowed herself to really think about this part of the south where she had grown up. By not thinking about it at all she had gotten rid of the unwanted memories, but by doing so she had allowed herself to forget about the good memories she had also.

The southern humidity hummed at her skin, and she felt her hair already begin to be affected by the moist heat. Others were daunted by the warm atmosphere whereas she reveled in it. And she wasn't completely covered up either like she had been the last time she was down there.

Gambit was thrown off when he saw her smile, but it didn't take him long to understand the mood change this time. He had read the file Sinister had on the Rogue many times and though it had only been generic facts it had told him that she was born in Mississippi, and spent her childhood between there and Louisiana. And that she had not been to either state since she was fourteen.

"C'mon let's go get something to eat mon chere," Gambit spoke pulling her in the opposite direction than they had been walking

"Damn it Cajun quit calling me that," Rogue grumbled, but otherwise she willingly let the thief pull her in the other direction.

"Hmm, so my mignonne wants her own special nickname." Rogue scowled.

"Stupid swamp rat."

Gambit laughed as he led her into a small diner. It wasn't anything fancy, or anywhere he would normally take a girl. But he knew that the place served decent food despite the dingy look of it, and they would not look too suspicious, considering she was wearing a trench coat and they were handcuffed together.

He found them a booth in the corner of the diner, away from the windows, a perfect view of the entrance, and close to the back door in case of a quick escape. He slid into the booth first, closely followed by Rogue. They were the only ones in the diner, and so it didn't take long for the waitress to arrive with two, decrepit looking menus in hand.

"What can I get y' to drink," she asked in her own Cajun accented voice. She was an older looking woman, probably older than both Gambit and Rogue's ages combined.

"Sweat tea," the two mutants answered at the same time. Rogue ignored the smirk Gambit threw her way. The waitress took that down along with the rest of their orders and left the two to themselves.

It was an awkward situation for Rogue. She was not used to anyone being so close to her, and she hated the fact that off all the people who was getting this chance to be close to her, it was Gambit of all people. She would've preferred Forge over the thief. (Or so she kept telling herself.)

Gambit was about to speak when he heard the entrance bell ring. By instinct he looked over to see who had walked in. He let a few choice words slip under his breath. Julian Bourdreaux stood right in front of the glass door with other Assassin Guild members flanked at his side. The blond assassin heir smirked Gambit's way.

"Remy LeBeau," he slowly drawled, pulling out a gun. "C'mon boys there's a rat that needs exterminating!"

Gun fire started blazing on around the two as they dashed under the table, hoping to avoid the shots aimed at them. Swearing under his breath in his mixed Cajun French and English, Gambit reached into his coat which was still being worn by Rogue and threw a few smoke bombs randomly into the air.

Sputtering a few coughs as the smoke filled her own lungs, Rogue felt herself being dragged out of the diner where they had been attempting to have breakfast only minutes before. The people who had been shooting at them momentarily distracted, for how long she didn't know but hopefully long enough for them to escape.

"C'mon Cherie," Gambit yelled over the chaos as he continued to drag her down a few alleyways of the French Quarter in New Orleans, Louisiana.

"What'd ah tell yah about callin meh that Cajun?" Rogue glowered darkly as she grudgingly let herself be dragged. It wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter.

"Sorry mon river rat, forgot for a second that you were special," He smoothly replied, sending her a wink without missing a beat.

"Uhh." Rogue let out a disgusted grunt as she rolled her eyes. "Who were those people anyway? They weren't after me for once."

"I know." came Gambit's only reply.

Sighing dejectedly Rogue, tried to match Gambit's long stride but it was hard when she had no idea where they were going. They weaved their way past countless people, buildings, alleyways, and streets at what seemed like some random pattern, but she had the distinct feeling he knew exactly where he was going. This was his territory after all.

He looked over his back several times to make sure he lost the guys who were shooting at them. And it wasn't until a good twenty minutes later, and a few more twists and turns until they reached a flashy looking club. It was closed since it was morning, and Gambit led her to the back entrance.

* * *

Tests like those normally took a good few days before the results would come in. But like most things in the X-Mansion, it was more advanced. And so what should've taken days took only an hour for Hank to have the results. And it was nothing Nightcrawler wanted to see. It had only been a hunch, a hunch he wanted to be wrong about but as the Americans say, the proof was in the pudding.

Kurt had a half sister.

**TBC**


	10. What Family Doesn't Have Issues?

**AN**: Okay, I do plan on finishing this story, but it's going to take some time. Sorry, but I am in a different place in my life from when I first started this awesome fic. Hope Hannigan also mentioned a few things I hinted at, and have not explained yet. Well I lost my original notebook and have forgotten quite a bit. So if, you leave a review, could you mention what you would liked cleared up, or think needs to be elaborated on. I've written a few down, but I want to make sure I get them all. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

**Wiccamage** – Thanks, I don't think I would have typed this chapter out if it hadn't been for you review. You give me too much credit, but I appreciate the comment.

Slenay – Why thank you. I really don't want to rush their relationship, they're both very untrusting people, so it's gonna take time for the two of them. And Deadpool is one of my favorite from the comics too, and I was a little nervous taking him on at first. And I was never too sure about how the dialogue was supposed to be, because when I started writing I pretty much copied other people's technical style. Thanks for clearing that up.

William Wolvenheart - Why thank you.

Klutzspaz - Of course he would, but he's just in shock right now. He needs to warm up to the idea first.

Cerrenous - Glad you liked it.

Hope Hannigan – I'll try but no promises. And thanks for the offer, I may take that up.

Kiren – Isn't it. And he has to warm up to the idea first.

ChamberlineofMusic – Hullabaloo, funny word. Anyways thanks for the review, and glad you liked it.

Raven34link – Yes he did, and I like Emma more than Jean also too. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Le Diable Blanc, haven't seen y' around in a while," were the first words Rogue heard as she stepped into the shady looking club. There were no windows, and the place was dimly lit with smoke filtering through making it even harder to see.

"For good reason too with that hit Belladonna took on his head for skipping out on the weddin'," another strongly Cajun accented voice added with a derisive snort.

There was a small group of them over by a corner table, four in all. They were all about Gambit's height, only a little shorter with the exception of one. The one closest to the depowered mutants had a mop of shaggy blond hair and had his complete attention on Gambit. Two were red heads and though they were stone faced, Rogue could see the amusement flashing in their eyes. The fourth guy was the one who stood out the most. He wasn't white like the others but dark skinned and very broad shouldered. He had an M branded over his right eye.

Subconsciously Rogue grabbed her uninjured arm, wrapping her other hand around her wrist. He was a mutant who must have been caught by the MRD at one point.

One of the red heads broke out into a big grin and wolf whistled, while the other one spoke, "Belladonna also ain't got nothing on that pretty cher y' got there on your arm."

Rogue glared at them, not particularly liking what they were insinuating.

"As if ah would want anything to do with him," she snapped with venom in her voice as she showed off their gleaming handcuffs. "You guys can have him back, as soon as these things are gone. Ah cannot stand another second of this wannabe Casanova's presence."

That started off the round of laughter. Hastily Gambit brought their handcuffed hands back down and out of site. A scowl marred his face and he glared at the others who were mocking him.

"Not funny."

"Of course it is Remy. The Prince of Thieves finally got caught. And he's stuck next to a bella femme who wants nothing to do with him," one of the red heads chuckled.

"The Ragin Cajun has finally lost his touch," another one howled.

Rolling his eyes, Gambit scowl turned upwards into a cheeky smirk as he pulled Rogue even closer to him. "Don't listen to mon river rat. She's just shy about her feelings towards moi."

Rogue elbowed him in his side.

"Oh yea, she's in denial alright," the dark skinned mutant spoke, a wry look on his face.

"Anyways," Gambit spoke, finally getting on to the introductions, "Rogue, the blond is mon older frére, Henri, the red heads mon cousins Emil and Lapin, and lastly Lucas, a co-worker and friend of ours."

Rogue nodded her head in acknowledgement but otherwise did not say a word. They were all thieves, and probably part of the Thieves Guild. She was wary about being in their presence.

"So how did you two get stuck together," Henri asked, meeting Remy's gaze. He had lost his smile as he stared his younger brother down.

Gambit shrugged nonchalantly, as if he really did not know how the handcuffs suddenly appeared on the two mutants wrists. But Rogue caught the slight movement of his eyes, as they briefly looked in her direction, and as Henri gave a slight nod in understanding.

"So Emil, do y' think y' can get these off?"

"Possibly," he answered thoughtfully as he stepped closer to the duo and started to examine the uniquely made handcuffs. "I would have to go and get my tools. Not enought time though, I have a job to start in an hour. But I will be back by noon."

"Why don't y' two get some rest, and take the guest room here then. Y' will be safe from Assassins here, and pére won't have to know y' are in town Remy," Henri suggested.

Gambit nodded his head in response. With a quick goodbye to his fellow guild members, Rogue followed him as he led her up a set of stairs that she had not noticed coming in. They climbed only a single flight of narrow steps. There was a single hallway with only four doors, and they went through the one farthest from the stairs.

Inside, it looked like any old guest room, too plain to belong to thieves. But it was a regular square room, with light cream walls, a small corner desk and a plain brown chair. Across from it sat a full sized bed, with two white pillows and a green comforter. Besides the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp on top of it.

She was so not going to like the sleeping arrangements.

Gambit smiled wickedly at her, his teeth gleaming like fangs. But before he could say a word, Rogue beat him to it.

"Can it Cajun. Ah hate this more than you'd ever imagine, but I'm tired, and ah bet you are too. So shut up, get in the bed, and go to sleep. If ah hear one peep out of yah, it's your head."

Rolling his eyes, he decided it was best to just do as she said. He actually was pretty tired, and he did not feel like arguing with her right now no matter how fun it actually was. Plus she was trained by the Wolverine and he did not know if she would live up to her threats.

Remy fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, surprising Rogue. She really did not think he would listen to her, but she was glad he did. She knew he had been tired, but she had failed to see just how much. She herself felt like pretty much dropping dead too, but her mind was stubborn. She could not fall asleep just yet. It did not help that she knew next to nothing about where she was. All she knew was that she was in some dive of a club in New Orleans, and the X-Men were who knows where. She wondered how the battle had gone against the others, and she hoped they were okay. But instead of being with them, she was stuck in this swamp infested place, sharing a bed with Gambit.

Yea, that last one was probably the real reason she had yet to manage to fall asleep. She just couldn't fathom her current position. She, the untouchable mutant was sharing a bed with a man, and not just any man. He was the same mutant who Logan would practically give his right arm for just to be in a locked room for five minutes. It didn't help that she knew what kind of male Remy LeBeau was.

Lorna was still nursing a broken heart.

Sighing, Rogue glanced at the sleeping thief besides her. He looked so much different when he was slumbering.

But he was still no one she wanted to ever get close to, would be crazy to ever want to. With those thoughts floating around, Rogue found herself slowly being lulled to sleep by the power of exhaustion.

* * *

Hank had seen a great many things in his time at the mansion, and it had gotten to the point where nothing really shocked him anymore. But even he had been totally caught off guard by the results.

Since he was mutant manor's residential doctor, he did know more about the allusive and aptly named Rogue, than most. It had taken a lot of effort on Charles's part but after getting Rogue' real name, he had given Hank Rogue's full medical data. Well as much as the foster home she had run away from still had. There was never any real birth certificate, and Rogue's birth parents had always been a mystery.

Until now apparently.

Sighing, the furry blue mutant with a strong resemblance to big foot looked up from his computer screen to face Kurt. To think he had a sister this whole time, especially one so close. The odds of that happening were nearly impossible.

"Kurt," he called out, concern etched heavily into that one syllable name.

"Rogue is my sister," was Kurt's hallow reply. These last few years he had been at the mansion with Rogue, this whole time, Mystique had known. And when he had confronted her about his own parentage…she should have told him then.

For the first time in a really long time, Kurt Wagner was angry. Before Beast had a chance to question the younger mutant more, Nightcrawler was gone in a flash of smoke and brimstone, leaving behind a coughing Beast. No matter how many times he had done that in Hank's presence, the doctor was still not used to the smoke.

Placing his glasses back on his face, Beast started to wonder just who Rogue's father was. She and Kurt only shared half of the same chromosomes, meaning they had different fathers. Maybe that was one of the factors concerning her recent kidnapping. Rubbing his furry chin thoughtfully, Hank decided on a little experiment. He had many samples of different mutants, and maybe just maybe one could be a match.

Beast set to work, seeing if he could find out the truth. He highly doubted Raven would just share the information they sought.

Mystique and Wolverine were still glaring at one another. Not really much of a surprise as Kurt doubted either would suddenly back down. But he did not care at the moment. He normally was not one for direct confrontation, but he was willing to make an exception that day.

"Kurt," Mystique coolly acknowledged his presence with a small nod of her head. Wolverine did not bother to turn around to face him.

"I have a sister," he bluntly spoke, wasting no time in getting straight to the point.

Her green eyes widened, but she did not respond to his accusation.

"For the last six years, I have been living under the same roof as my younger sister. And you knew this," Kurt heatedly spoke; though his voice was harsh his yellow eyes were filled with anguish. He was confused and hurt over this whole thing, and he was not sure what he was supposed to be feeling.

She still hadn't spoken a word, and Logan had gone eerily quiet. And if Kurt had been playing closer attention, he would have been concerned by the Wolverine's silence.

"Does she even know?"

Mystique still did not say a word. She merely glared at her son.

Kurt glared right on back. He could not believe this woman. Was she really this heartless?

"Did you throw her in a river also? But I guess that would have been too kind if she had gotten lucky like me, and was raised by a family who actually loved her. No, she went from foster home to foster home, to the streets, and finally and MRD cell where Logan found her!"

"You know nothing," Mystique finally spat out, banging her fists against the wall of her prison.

Neither blue mutant had paid much attention to Logan anymore. Someone Mystique should not have taken her attention off of, and normally she would not have. Neither heard when the pass code was entered into the cell door, or when the door slide open. It was not until Logan had Mystique pinned against the wall, his hand clenched tightly around her throat. He was growling low in his throat, and the noise scared both Kurt and Raven. Though she did not let it show. She knew he wasn't as dumb as most people assumed, and no doubt he had figured it out by now.

"Logan, what are you doing," Kurt asked, rushing into the cell room. He may be angry at his birth mother, but violence was not the answer. A small part of him did not want to see her hurt.

"You weren't the only one she's been keeping secrets from elf," Logan snarled, his blue eyes searing deep into Mystique's yellow ones. "Damn it Raven, I'm only going to ask you this once, and you damned well better tell me the truth. Is. She. Mine?"

"No. She is the daughter of James Howlett. And I've already told you once _Logan_, you are not him."

* * *

Bobby smiled shyly at Loran as both mutants watched the nonverbal fight between Shiro and Scott. Both mutants were glaring intently at one another, and Bobby knew it was only a matter of time before fists started to fly, and then fire and optic beams.

"Shiro," Jean calmly spoke in a firm voice, one she was used to using when addressing the younger students. "Do you really want to keep going on like this? That picture is something you don't remember taking. There could be more, worse things you did that you don't remember."

He turned his sharp look to her, but reluctantly he relented. He hated the fact that there was a piece of his past that he shared with Mystique, especially one that he could not remember. But he hated the idea of the telepath invading his mind even more.

His body stiffened as Jean approached him. Begrudgingly, he lowered his head as she placed her delicate hands at his temples. He felt her presence immediately, and he hated it. She shifted through his memories at a fast pace, only briefing stopping when she thought she found what she was looking for. Five minutes passed before she found something peculiar. A set of events played out, and to a less experienced telepath nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But something was off, and Jean noticed that the memories were artificially constructed.

Slowly, Jean pulled out of Sunfire's mind.

"Someone deliberately messed with your memories Shiro," Jean thoughtfully stated, her mind whirling with possibilities about what was going on.

Sunfire rolled his eyes. "I figured that much out already."

"Someone," Jean continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Who is not a telepath. They way it was done differs from how a normal telepath would have done it. This was done too neatly, too precise."

"What do you mean Jean," Bobby asked, smiling to himself as he realized his unintentional rhyming.

"I mean that someone with a specific mutation intentionally scrambled with his memories. And I'm not sure I can fix them alone. Maybe with another telepath's help," Jean answered, still studying the Japanese mutant intently as if the answer would suddenly come to her if she kept staring.

There had to be something she was missing.

"We should go look for my sister then. Wanda may know someone who can help," Lorna suggested.

Nodding their heads, the X-Men followed Magneto's youngest daughter. Shiro grudgingly trailed behind them.

* * *

Wanda was in Magneto's former lab, which had been one of the only places to remain intact after the Sentinel invasion. She was staring up at a huge computer screen that had Kitty in awe, and probably would've even turned Hank green in envy. The Scarlet Witch was standing beside a younger blond looking teen, who was reading a bunch of weird characters on the screen.

He read the foreign code at a startling rate.

"I think I might have something," he murmured, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Neither mutant had bothered to look up, and acknowledge the X-Men or Sunfire's presence. "There are pieces missing still and some of it's too jumbled to unscramble, but I believe that I've found another one of their bases. According to my readings, they regularly meet at some place around New York."

This time, the young blond did look up, only to see a familiar face. Eyes wide in surprise, a boyish grin soon spread across his face as he called out, "Kitty, Kitty is that you?"

"Doug," Kitty squealed in surprise, as she ran up to her old childhood friend. She had never known that her fellow computer hacker had been a mutant also. "I haven't seen you in forever."

He met her halfway, returning the hug she had for him. This really was a welcome surprise. Scott cleared his throat in that stern manner of his that immediately had them separating. Kitty grinned sheepishly at their former leader.

"Perhaps one of you should call Wolverine, and update him on this news," Wanda advised, her blues coolly taking in their company. She was still wary of them, and for now she would only trust Kurt.

"I think it's about time we head back to the mansion anyways," Jean spoke, clearly seeing the message from the Scarlet Witch. Though they were no longer enemies, it would take time for trust to build between them. "Maybe the professor had some sort of archive of mutants he had detected, and what their powers might be. And then we'd be one step closer to solving this mystery."

* * *

Hank had squashed any doubts he had. Rogue was his daughter, or rather James Howlett's. For the last twenty years, he had, had a daughter out there. And she had been right under his nose for the last five of them. He had helped honed her fighting skills, taught her to drive a motorcycle, and been there as a shoulder to lean on when her powers got too much for her to handle. He had also been constantly leaving her behind while he dealt with his own demons, and generally chose to keep her at arm's length away.

He had missed so much of her life, even the years he had been a part of. She had been through a lot in her short twenty years of life, could he have been there for her the way she needed someone. He liked to think so, that if Mystique had tracked him down and told him the truth he could have been there for his daughter. But truth was he wasn't sure. He was a loner by nature, and a kid was never in his plans.

Logan took another gulp of his beer. It was times like these that he really hated his advanced healing abilities. Right now all he wanted to do was get drunk, but because of his mutation he couldn't even do that.

Growling, Logan looked up just to see the beginning of a new sunrise. Maybe after all this was over, he could sort things out. But first things first, he still needed to find Rogue and get her back safely.

The sound of soft footprints on the early morning dewy grass caused Logan's ears to twitch. He lifted his head up, and sniffed twice into the air. There were two of them.

* * *

When Rogue woke up, she felt groggy and a bit disoriented. For a moment, she felt her heart race begin to pick up, and an invisible force start to clog up her lungs as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. But when the events of the last few days all came rushing back, she found her breath again. She still felt like she was on the verge of a major panic attack. Rogue did her best to suppress the feeling though, she was an X-Man and she was trained not to let those kind of things overwhelm her.

Slowly, almost hesitantly she turned to the man she was unwillingly sharing a bed with. The bastard was awake, and grinning down at her with that smug look on his face. Glowering, she met his smirk with a frown.

"Just what is so amusing Cajun," she growled out.

Gambit laughed, enticing Rogue's ire. "Why y' of course mon river rat, didn't take y' for a snorer."

Rogue felt her face flush. Indignantly she denied his claims, "Ah do not!"

"Don't worry cherie, it was cute coming from y'," he assured her with a lopsided grin.

"Stupid swamp rat."

Before Gambit had a chance to reply, a cell phone suddenly buzzed. Rogue's attention turned to the small nightstand that had been conveniently placed next to the bed. Since she was closer, Rogue grabbed the small phone first. There was a single text message for Remy saying that Emil was ready to try and take the handcuffs off.

Rogue turned to him to show him the message, only to find that he had been reading it over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she pushed the thief farther away from her before getting out of bed. Gambit was by her side in seconds.

"C'mon Rogue, they be waiting for us in the basement," he spoke. With that he gave a slight tug on their handcuffed hands, before leading her out the room, and back down the stairs. There had been another flight that Rogue had missed earlier, and down they descended.

They ended up in what was essentially a basement. A basement that had been renovated into your ordinary, run of the mill work shop. There were various tools hanging on the walls some of which she had never seen before, a work bench, and several half-completed projects. It vaguely reminded Rogue of Forge's workshop, only not as advanced.

Only one of the red heads was there, and so she assumed him to be Emil. He was sitting on a work bench, and towering over him was Gambit's older brother Henri.

They didn't bother with any pleasantries this time, and neither thief said a word to the other. Merely, they nodded once and Rogue took it for some sort of code that she was not supposed to be privy too.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Rogue and Gambit brought their handcuffed hands closer to the red head. Skillfully, his large hands set to work examining, prodding, and tinkering with the unique, metal handcuffs Sinister had created himself. The tools he used looked so small and delicate in his rough hands, and Rogue was partially impressed. He really seemed to know what he was doing, unlike Forge half the time. She knew the Native American mutant was a brilliant inventor albeit a bit scatterbrained, but he lacked the confidence with some of his work. Especially when he was working under pressure.

Maybe Gambit knew what he was talking about after all.

She heard a faint click with the handcuffs, and a jolt of electricity suddenly shot through from her arm, to the rest of her body. Rogue gave a small yelp in surprise. She had not been expecting that. Her foul mood retuning, she looked at Gambit who looked as smug as ever. A few choice words rushed to mind, but she refrained from unleashing them all at the smarmy swamp rat.

"Sorry 'bout that petite," Emil quickly apologized, flashing an earnest grin her way.

Rogue mutely accepted his apology. A few more seconds later, and she heard another click. This time there was no shock of electricity, and Rogue felt her hand become significantly lighter.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Just realized that I hadn't done one of these in a while. Anyways, the only thing I own is a stack of comics piling up in my room.

FabulousFever – Thanks and I shall try.

Wiccamage – I do that too, sometimes I'll just write out the dialogue when I have time on the side margins of my notebooks when I'm in class. But then I get lazy, and don't really want to type it out.

Cerrenous – Lol…^_^'

TheUltimateGambit91 – Sorry about that, I should have checked before submitting.

Fannut, Harley McCoy, LadyMysteri, Cowgrl94, La Belle Rose Noire, Chellerbelle, Ash Veran, Kiren, Kountry101, Hope Hannigan, ChamberlinofMusic, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Get Rogue,**

**Chapter Eleven**

Logan's first reaction to the pair was a rather violent one, but as he had been doing quite a bit lately (more than he cared to admit) he restrained himself from doing anything too brash. Instead of unleashing his claws, he left his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He sniffed the air again to guarantee that they weren't imposters.

They weren't.

"Frost, Sage," he reluctantly greeted with a snarl. They both looked a little worse for the wear, but otherwise they were mostly unharmed.

Emma scoffed at the leader of the X-Men, before striding right past him. She paused at the mansion's huge double doors. "Well come along Logan dear, we have much to discuss. And I simply must get out of these drab garbs. Scrubs are just not my thing."

Logan growled deep in his throat, "Hold it there Frost. I wanna know how the hell you are here, especially since the last time I saw you, you were in a thousand pieces. And you," he pointed a claw at a quiet Sage (he couldn't help himself), "Have not been seen in years."

Xavier had never mentioned Sage after she had taken off one random night. He had not been at the mansion when she had left, and neither had he particularly cared. He hadn't known her that well, and she mainly had kept to herself in one of the lower level rooms that had housed her huge computer that Kitty had taken a liking to lately.

Emma made an annoyed little noise from the back of her throat. "I see you're still as crude as ever. But if we're going to talk, we can do so inside. Tessa and I have a lot to discuss. And call that team of yours. They are going to want to hear this too, especially Rogue."

At the mention of his daughter's name Logan's body stiffened. Emma caught on to his peculiar behavior and smirked wickedly at him.

"I take that your little Rogue has yet to come back. Can't say I blame her. This is her first time being able to touch in what, eight years. And she's with a man like Gambit; I doubt she's just going to let an opportunity like that go. I know I wouldn't." With that she walked through the mansion's doors, Logan hot on her heels demanding to know what she meant by that.

Tessa slowly trailed after them, her mouth quirked in a small, amused smile. It had been a long time since the last time she had done that.

* * *

The chain link connecting Rogue and Gambit's handcuffs had been successfully removed. But the cuffs still remained around their wrists, leaving them still powerless. Emil continued to tinker with the silver bands, attempting to get the bracelet completely off. But he only succeeded in shocking Gambit this time. At least Rogue got a laugh out of that.

"These damned things aren't coming off any time soon," the red head declared, dropping his tools on the work table with a loud 'clank'. "Only the key will get those damned things off."

Rogue scowled at his proclamation. She had been so ecstatic to see that the handcuffs were finally going to come off, but it seemed the fates were not on her side (like they ever were). At least one good thing came of it, and she was finally free of the swamp rat. She could finally go home to the mansion, and figure out all this trouble with Logan and the others.

"Ms. Rogue," Henri addressed her, sounding better mannered than his raucous younger brother, "My wife Mercy is upstairs. She's cookin' up a storm, and she brought a set of clean clothes for y'."

Rogue wearily nodded her head. Though it sounded like a generous offer, she could see his underlying intent in his blue eyes and hear it in his voice. He wanted her out of there. She didn't bother sparing any of the thieves another glance or a reply before she made her way back up the stairs. At least she did not have to bother looking for the thief's wife, as she was already waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

Like her husband she too had blond hair, only hers was brighter in color. She looked like your average girl next door with a small build, and blue eyes. Nothing about her screamed thief, but Rogue kept her guard up.

"Hi there, I'm Mercy, Henri's wife," the blond politely greeted her with an outstretched hand. Hesitantly, Rogue reached out her bare hand and shook hands with the other girl. "Now I'm still finishin up the food. Why don't y' go freshen up? I already put some clean clothes and towels for y' in the bathroom upstairs."

Rogue mumbled out a small "thanks," before taking the same flight of stairs back up she had taken earlier with Gambit. The bathroom was adjacent to the bedroom, and she felt a little weary about using the foreign shower. But one look in the mirror and Rogue decided it was necessary. There were bags under her eyes, and the little make-up she had been wearing was smudged. Her hair was a tangled mess, and the white scrubs she had been wearing looked like an ugly shade of grey. Sighing tiredly, she reached out and turned the hot water nozzle.

Before undressing, Rogue dug in Gambit's coat pockets and pulled out the sleek, black cell phone. Quickly she punched in the only number she had bothered to remember, the mansion's main land line.

* * *

Logan had hastily called the rest of the team to one of the lower level conference rooms that Emma had selected, after she had refused to elaborate anymore. All were surprised at the presence of both the White Queen and Sage, and each reacted differently. Thankfully none were hostile, but this was only half of the team, the half that could actually stand Emma's bitch persona. There would definitely be fireworks later.

"Alright, what the hell do you know Frost? And what was that part about Rogue and Gambit," Logan demanded to know.

"After you X-Men graciously left me in pieces on the streets, Sinister had his lackeys collect them, and over the last couple of months he slowly pieced me back together. I'm not too sure of the specifics of how exactly I am alive, but here I am," she explained, pacing back in forth in the front of the room, looking thoughtful. She knew there was no way Sinister could have had that type of technology, and she had to wonder just where exactly he had gotten it or rather from whom. The sound of the phone ringing bought her back to the present.

Kurt ignored the phone and asked, "What did he want with you?"

"I'm not too sure about that. He mentioned my telepathy but not much else," she answered, also ignoring the ringing.

"And what about you Sage? You have been gone quite a long time," Hank turned the focus to the other mutant.

Coolly she answered, "I've been working undercover these last few years. Xavier had me infiltrate Sinister's base. He suspected then that he was up to something big, and he wasn't wrong. He has been obsessing over something, and Rogue seems to be at the center of it."

"Rogue? But what does she have to do with what Sinister wants," Kurt asked. The phone was still ringing, and he was tempted to answer. But he needed to hear what she had to say.

"Unfortunately I was unable to find out. It was not even until Rogue was there that I learned she was the mutant he had been after."

"So pretty much you know about as much as we do," Storm stated with a sigh.

"Not necessarily. Before leaving with Emma, I managed to hack into Sinister's computer and get a copy of his hard drive thanks to the distraction that Rogue and Gambit caused with their escape," she replied, showing off a small thumb drive.

"Their escape? So Rogue is not with Sinister anymore," Beast asked, wanting a confirmation, starting to become annoyed with the phone.

"Wait, Rogue is with Gambit," Kurt added with a frown on his face as Logan growled in the background.

At that Emma started to laugh. She smirked wickedly. "Not only are the two together, but your little Rogue is handcuffed to Gambit without her powers. Though I daresay that may not be a bad thing. Gambit's not too bad on the eyes either. And he did seem particularly interested in getting to know Rogue in a more intimate sense. It was even cute how defended him."

The room fell silent, and the ringing had finally stopped.

"Now if you will excuse me darlings but I am in dire need of a shower." She brushed them off without another word. In the distance she could hear a rather loud and angry roar.

* * *

"_Hello, you have reached Xaiver's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Sorry no one was able to get to the phone at the moment so please leave your name, mutation, and number and we will get to you as soon as possible,"_ Kitty's perky voice rang in Rogue's ear. Sighing, Rogue shut the cell phone, not bothering to leave a message. Placing the phone back into a pocket, she slid Gambit's coat off. She was all too happy to strip out of the scrubs she had been wearing. But before jumping into the hot water, she pulled out her hair ties.

Rogue let the steaming water wash away all the dirt and anxieties these last few days had caused. She felt the tension just meld away, and follow the dirt and soap down the drain. Reluctantly she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

There was a set of fluffy beige towels next to a neat pile of clean clothes, a roll of gauze, and a pair of plain white sneakers. She wrapped one of the towels around her dripping hair and toweled herself off. Quickly she dressed in the clothes Mercy had left for her. She slipped on the faded jeans first before hesitantly putting the shirt left behind for her. It was a simple purple tank top, nothing special about it but Rogue was weary nonetheless. She couldn't remember the last time she had shown so much skin or even the last time it had been safe enough to show off.

Grudgingly she grabbed Gambit's jacket, and placed it around her shoulders again, after wrapping her injured arm. She felt safer with it on. She threw the towel off her head and ran a quick comb through her hair. She needed to cut it; it was starting to grow longer. After swiftly putting on the sneakers, she decided to head back downstairs and grab a bite to eat before ditching the Cajuns. She hoped to get in contact with Logan by the end of the day.

The sweet smell of cornbread, black eyed peas, collard greens, fried okra, and catfish had Rogue suddenly glad that she had decided to stick around a bit longer. Mercy had already set out a plate for her. Besides her sat Lucas, he was working on his own plate of food. Politely she greeted her hostess before digging in after sending a nod in acknowledgment to the other mutant.

"Thanks for the clothes. And this food looks great," she commented as she took her fist bite. It had been too long since she had, had food like this and she savored the taste.

"No problem Rogue. Any friend of Remy's is a friend of mine," Mercy replied.

Rogue snorted rather unladylike at that. "Ah don't think you can quite call us friends."

"Now I'm not too sure about that. That boy risked a lot coming back here."

She didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't her place to pry, so she didn't. He'd tell her if he wanted to. Instead she focused on finishing her food.

"Let's see," Rogue heard Mercy mumble to herself. "bill, bill, statement, letter for Henri, for Emil, for Rogue, bill, coupons, and more bills."

Rogue nearly choked o her drink when she heard her name. Curiously she watched as Mercy went back through the letters. Maybe there was a thief around here who also went by Rogue. The blond stopped at the aforementioned letter and stared intently at it. Rogue watched from the corner of her eyes as the thief stated to frown before handing the letter to her.

"It's for y'."

Rogue tentatively took it. She could feel both of their suspicious gazes on her, and she swallowed back a lump. She knew it should've been impossible for her to get anything here, but somehow she had known from the moment her name left Mercy's lips that the letter belonged to her. She read the name on the front. There was no return address, but the writing seemed vaguely familiar. Slowly she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Anna Marie,_

Rogue felt her heartbeat pick up at her given name.

_Yes you Anna, or Rogue as you like to be called these days. No doubt you have a lot of questions right about now, and you are probably skeptical about this whole letter as very well you should be. But I assure you this is no hoax or trap. This letter has nothing to do with Sinister, Deathstrike, or Deadpool yet everything to do with them._

_It's time you face your past Anna. Now in a few seconds after reading this, the club will be under attack. It's surrounded by Assassins. Take the tunnel entrance out, and head to the old mansion on the outskirts of town. Your blond thief friend should know the way. _

_Oh and you might want to duck dear._

Rogue did not even think about it, and acted on pure instinct. She jumped over the bar counter and stuffed the letter in her pants pocket, Mercy and Lucas quickly followed her, thinking she was up to something. Rogue hastily grabbed both of their arms, and dragged them down so that the bar wall successfully hid them. Before either had a chance to question her sanity, gunfire ran through the bar. After the first few rounds had finished firing, Lucas got to his feet and surveyed the damage, his hands started powering up.

"We need to get out of here. We need to take the tunnels out of here," Rogue spoke.

"How do y' know…" she started to speak before Rogue cut her off. "There's no time for that. Ah'll explain everything later. We need to get out of here now."

Mercy hesitated for a moment, but she nodded her head in understanding. She reached up and pulled one of the beer taps down and a secret entrance at their feet suddenly opened up beneath them.

"Well c'mon," Mercy called as she led Bishop and Rogue down them. The moment they were in, the opening immediately closed behind them.

The tunnel seemed to stretch on for miles. There was no light and Rogue kept close to Mercy as to not get lost. She could feel Lucas close behind her. It made her feel slightly uneasy but she ignored the feeling. Not before long, Mercy came to a stop. She didn't bother saying anything and simply pushed her shoulder into the wall in front of them. Instantly the wall opened up, and the three were greeted with the cool evening light, and a small breeze caressed their skin.

She should have been prepared for what happened next, but the truth was she had let her guard down. Lucas had acted swiftly and had her trapped in a bear hug. She struggled in his grasp, while Mercy watched her with cold, calculating eyes.

"Let me go," Rogue growled.

"Non, not until we get some answers," Mercy replied, crossing her arms. "Now how did you know about that attack? Are y' with the Assassins?"

"The who," Rogue briefly questioned before snapping, "Listen Cajun, ah don't know who these Assassins are, and frankly ah don't care. Ah know this is weird, but that letter ah got told me that was going to happen."

"Like we're just going to believe that. Now I don't know how you ended up with Remy but if you're working with the Boudreaux's…" the blond started only for Rogue to blow up at her.

"Ah don't give a fuck who the Boudreaux's are lady! Ah'm not working with them, and the only reason ah am in this mess is because of Gambit."

At that point Lucas' grip on her slackened, and Rogue took her chance. She stomped on his foot, and when his arm moved over her shoulder, she jumped and used the momentum to tug on his arm, and flip him over her shoulder. But before she could make a break for it, more rounds of gunfire started to go off. Acting quickly, she pushed Mercy out of the way, barely dodging a few bullets.

Lucas fired a few blasts at the approaching Assassins. Rogue helped Mercy back on her feet. Together, the three used the distraction to flee the site.

Jean, Scotty, Kitty, and Shiro suddenly appeared in front of the mansion's gates in a blinding pink flash. Blink had teleported them there so they would not have to wait for the Blackbird (that and the Scarlet Witch wanted them and their problems off of Genosha). Bobby had opted to stick around awhile, just in case something came up. They had also decided that it was best that Sam, and the younger mutants were safer there for the time being, and Wanda had reluctantly agreed to watch over them.

* * *

The four made the long trek to the mansion's front doors as fast as they could. Logan had called them on their communicators not too long ago with some urgent news, but would not elaborate until they were back.

The door opened before they could open it, and the woman standing on the opposite side was someone who they had definitely not been expecting.

A sultry smirk on her lips, Emma greeted the four of them though her gaze was focused only on Scott, "Hello darling, miss me?"

**TBC**

**AN**: There was supposed to be more, but you guys have waited long enough, hopefully the next chapter does not take me another year.


End file.
